


Snowdrops

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe, Antarctica, Anxiety, Anxious Tina, Avalanche, Baby, Babysitter Dougal, Based on Elf, Birth, Blanket Forts, Blankets, Book Signing, Bowtruckles - Freeform, Building snowmen, Candles, Captured, Central Park, Cheek Kisses, Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Christmas Tree hunt, Christmas market, Cold, Comfort, Competitive Newt, Competitive Tina, Contest, Creatures, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, December - Freeform, Decorating, Dougal throwing snowballs, Drabbles, England - Freeform, F/M, Family time, Fire, First Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Gingerbread House, Gingerbread House Building, Guest Lecture, Hand holding ice skating, Handholding, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Candles, Hippogriffs, Ice, Ice Skating, Ice skate, Ilvermorny, Its so fluffy its unreal, Jealous Tina, Jealousy, Jewish Tina, Kidnapped, Kisses, Kneazles, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Mistletoe, Mother Tina, Newt and Tina's son, Newt saving Tina, Newtina with a baby, Niffler, Northern Lights, Norway - Freeform, Nostalgia, Nurse - Freeform, Old Newtina, Old People being cute, Old people dancing, Paris - Freeform, Penguins, Photos, Pregnancy, Professor Newt, SOLDIER - Freeform, Ship, Sick Fic, Sick Tina, Skiing, Sledge - Freeform, Sledging, Sleepy Tina, Sleigh Ride, Snow, Snowball Fights, Snowcreatures, Snowed In, Snowmen, Snuggling, Soldier and Nurse, Thin Ice, Tina Wearing Newt's Coat, Tipsy Tina, Travel, Wine, Winter, World War 1, World War One, baby bump, blizzard, confessions of feelings, demiguise, gingerbread, home birth, kneazle, last christmas, lighting candles, new born baby, pregnant tina, proposal, scrapbook, sister bonding, snowballs, snowflakes, talking to baby bumps, worried tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: A series of different drabbles of Newt and Tina at Winter Time. I'm going to include Winter related things, Christmas, Hanukkah and just mostly cuteness.Each day will be a different fic so I hope that you enjoy what I'm doing here for you. Have fun, and read on my lovely Newtina shippers





	1. Perfect

Everything about their relationship was fun. Newt had surprised Tina with a trip to France to go skiing. She hadn’t done it before, and that was the first trigger for him to want to take her away and just have a little trip somewhere just the two of them.

She had managed to get some time off of work, and he had just taken her up. He had arranged for their things to be taken to where they were staying so that they could just go straight to the ski place, and he could try and teach Tina how to ski. The key word being try.

Both of them were wrapped up in three layers, coats, jumpers, hats, scarves and gloves and Tina just grinned at him when they were at the bottom of the hill, waiting for the ski lift to take them up to the top of the hill.

“How are you able to do this? You barely have any balance when you’re walking normally,” Tina smirked at him and raised an eyebrow slightly in his direction.

“Shut up, I’m the one that’s helping you with this Teen,” he pointed out as the ski lift got to them and started to take them up towards the top. “Just remember to jump off once we get to the top. You don’t want to keep going around and round,” he chuckled slightly.

 

Tina took to the skiing quite well, and she was soon challenging Newt to races and just going past him with a grin on her face. He just smiled, watching her have some fun. It really was nice to see her have no work worries, no trouble thinking about Grindelwald or anything else that an Auror had to worry about.

They stayed skiing for a couple of hours before their time was up and they had to return their ski equipment.

Tina looked towards Newt, cheeks red and a little sparkle in her eyes as she held out her hand for him to take.

“Come on, let’s go and get a hot drink to warm ourselves up,” Newt suggested and dragged her away, earning a laugh from his wife who was just happy to be able to be so close with Newt and not worry about people calling them out on their public affection.

 

They found a little café towards the end of the lane, and took a seat by the window. Newt had ordered them both hot chocolates, with marshmallows and cream to go on top. As much as Tina loved her coffee, he knew that she was also a fan of hot chocolate. It was the sweet tooth in her and she was more than happy to settle down with her hot drink and snuggle with Newt.

“Thanks for bringing me here Newt. I’ve had a lot of fun,” she told him and kissed his cheek gently before settling next to him, head resting on his shoulder as she used her finger to scoop up bits of whipped cream every now and then.

“You mean everything to me and I thought that you’d quite enjoy coming out here. It’s not over yet though,” he pointed out and nuzzled her cheek gently. She really was quite extraordinary, that was something he had to admit.

“I have enjoyed it,” she confirmed and smiled to herself. Newt, really had helped her become more open with her feelings and her love life. She hadn’t ever opened herself up to anyone before Newt came along, and now she didn’t want to give it up for anything. She told Newt everything and she trusted him completely.

They finished their hot chocolates and Newt stood up, offering his hand to Tina which she took before he took her outside into the snow. She just grinned and let go of his hand after a couple of seconds, looking up to the setting sun and smirked slightly.

She waited until Newt had his back turned to her, before she scooped up some snow, forming it into a snowball and threw it right at his head with a little giggle. Newt turned and just smiled at her, with a slight eyebrow raise.

“I’m getting you back for that Tina,” he grinned and picked up some snow for himself, throwing it straight at her arm.

They had a little snowball fight for a few minutes before Newt just grabbed her and held her between his arms, flakes of snow in his fringe and his freckles standing out on his face as he just looked down to her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and just grinned up at him before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips, standing in the middle of the street and just wanting nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

 

They started their trek towards the cabin that Newt had rented for both of them, climbing up through a forest until they reached the cabin. There was a key waiting for them by the window, and Newt unlocked it, pushing it open where his and Tina’s things were waiting.

They didn’t unpack just yet, all that they did was pull off their wet clothes and both got changed into some cosy pyjamas. Tina settled on the sofa, with some warm socks pulled up and a blanket as she watched Newt light the fire for them.

He joined her on the sofa, and let her snuggle up close to him under the blanket, fingers intertwined with each other as they just relaxed. Tina soon fell asleep, head resting against Newt and breathing slow. He kissed the top of her head, before carrying her out into the little bedroom.

He tucked her in, and went to put the fire out before climbing in bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep to the sound of her soft breathing, as the snow outside kept falling, leaving them in a perfect cabin, in the snow for Winter.


	2. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina go to a Christmas market, and buy some ornaments for their apartment, and then go back home to decorate with lots of different Christmas things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two! Super excited about this little series, they're not really chronological or anything so, there might be some drabbles where they have kids and some where they don't. This one they don't have any kids. This chapter is based on a roleplay that I did over on Tumblr

The Christmas market stalls were all up, pottering New York and Newt was more than excited to be able to take Tina out and go shopping for some little decorations for themselves. He held her hand most of the time, to try and stop her from running off and getting every single item that she could find.

She got into the Christmas spirit a lot. Especially since Newt came along, and he introduced some Christmas traditions to her. They had gotten some things for Hanukah as well, he didn’t want her to give up any of her faith and she agreed with him. She would celebrate both holidays, and decorate for both of them.

The smell of gingerbread quickly reached Tina and she looked up in alert, trying to locate wherever it was, and Newt had noticed a little. He couldn’t help but, smile at her little hops when she was looking for the source of the smell.

“I can smell gingerbread. I’m trying to find it,” she told him and looked around again and then pouted up at Newt adorably and he couldn’t resist her face. He just smiled and dragged her towards the gingerbread stand.

“Go and pick whatever you want then,” he chuckled slightly.

She just grinned and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek gently before she ran up to the stall and looked at the different bits of gingerbread. She took a couple of seconds before picking up a couple of gingerbread men and paying for them.

She skipped back over to Newt with a grin on her face and he just smiled at her and put his arm around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. She really was quite cute, and innocent when she wanted to be. That was something that he had to admit.

“Let’s find something to decorate the tree with, and nothing too big. Last year you got that reindeer, and the tree almost fell down,” he pointed out with a little laugh.

“That wasn’t my fault! I wanted to surprise you and the ornament was just a little too heavy. I didn’t do anything to it at all,” she pouted again, and he just chuckled, taking her hand and leading her into the stalls again.

“Come on Teen,” he pulled her along and she skipped along with him, taking in all of the sights, the smells and the sound of the brass band somewhere playing Christmas tunes to help everyone stay in the festive mood.

They soon stopped at one of the stalls of snow globes and Newt grinned looking at them all, Tina by his side, resting her head against his arm. He looked at each of them and picked one up that showed a snowy New York scene.

“This could go up by the fire,” Newt suggested, and Tina nodded in return with a smile on her face when she saw that it involved New York.

“It’s perfect,” Tina agreed and let him pay for the snow globe, and put in a little brown paper bag before moving again and looking through the different stalls.

They bought a couple more things, mostly just little things to go on the tree. Different baubles and some tinsel. All before Tina got to one of the stalls and audibly gasped at one of the tree ornaments that she had seen.

“This is perfect!” she grinned and picked up the penguin ornament as she just looked straight to Newt and held it up to him. “It looks just like you!”

“How do I look like a penguin?” Newt frowned and looked up towards Tina with a confused head tilt.

“You walk like one, kind of like a little waddle,” she pointed out with a giggle and turned to pay for the penguin. “We can put it up on the tree and then we can compare you and the penguin,” she giggled, and he just rolled his eyes slightly.

“Let’s get you home. We can start decorating and have some wine,” Newt suggested which Tina nodded to and grinned at him.

 

When they got home, Newt peeled off his coat and got Tina out of hers as well before pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

“Newt…” she giggled and hummed gently. He knew exactly what buttons to push, and soon enough, they found themselves in the bedroom, the decorations could just wait for a while.

Tina rolled out of bed once they had finished with their diversion from decorating, and just slipped on one of Newt’s button ups and some underwear before going into the living room. Newt followed her, wearing nothing but his underwear and just smiled at her while getting the tree set up.

She had disappeared into the kitchen and gotten a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring it up and handing Newt a glass and she took a few sips of hers. She wasn’t too much of a light weight but, it was the wine that normally made her a bit tipsy.

They both helped with lights and Tina managed to get a couple of ornaments up and some tinsel, while Pickett looked up curiously. He liked the look of the tree and reached out towards it before Newt let him explore on the branches.

Pickett settled in the tree, wide eyes looking up at the lights and reaching out for them.

“You’ve seen Christmas lights before Pickett. Don’t act so surprised by it all,” he chuckled and just stood with Tina, putting his arm around her as she just giggled and watched the Bowtruckle’s fascination with the different lights and ornaments.

“We’ve gotta put the star on top of the tree,” Tina pointed out, cheeks red from the wine that she had been drinking and looked at Newt with a little grin on her face.

“Alright. Grab it then,” Newt told her and chuckled as Tina just giggled and picked up the star. Newt lifted her up and let her place the star right on top of the tree.

Once the star was positioned, Newt just dropped Tina down again and turned her around in his arms to place a kiss to her lips.

“This is perfect,” she whispered and giggled again going for more wine as he just watched her and rolled his eyes slightly.  She was adorable when she was tipsy, and he knew that eventually she was going to just fall asleep. More than likely under the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again, as always leave any suggestions of what you might want to see in this series because I'm gonna need some ideas, and I'll dedicate that little chapter to you


	3. Make Me Feel So Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina go ice skating in Central Park and look at different Christmas trees, trying to find the biggest one that they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea did come to me after watching Elf for the 100th time. I wanted to do something similar to Buddy and Jovie's date with Newtina, however I couldn't include Rockerfeller Center because it hadn't been built yet, and I wanted to keep with the times as much as possible

Tina sat by the window, mug of cocoa in her hands as she watched the snow fall outside. She had wrapped herself up in Newt’s coat and some fuzzy socks while looking outside. It was quite pretty, and she was longing to get out in it. She just had to wait for Newt to be done with the feeding.

Normally she went and helped with feeding the creatures but, she wanted to stay up and watch the snow for a while. It always made her smile and she just liked to watch it all set on the ground, covering everything in the white powder.

Finishing off her cocoa, she sighed and leant her forehead against the glass. She watched the couples all walking around hand in hand, and the families all together, there were a couple of people getting into snowball fights, which she had to admit looked a lot of fun.

 

Newt came up from the case and looked over towards his wife, with a smile on his face. He watched her for a couple of seconds, before joining her side and looking out to the snowy landscape below them.

He knew that she would want to go out there, and he knew that he wasn’t going to say no to her going out there either. She knew exactly how to get him to agree with her, and had him wrapped around her little finger.

“Let’s go out. Give me my coat back, put on some boots and we’ll go out in the snow. Find all the Christmas trees in the different store windows,” Newt suggested with a grin on his face, as he pressed a kiss to the top of Tina’s head.

She moved her head to look up at him and a grin erupted onto her face. Hopping up, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and got changed out of his coat into her own, and pulled on her Winter boots while he got dressed for it as well.

“Let’s go,” she spoke eagerly, and looked as though she was about to burst from excitement. Newt could tell that she was more than excited to be able to go out and get to have some fun in the snow, and see some Christmassy sights.

He took her hand, and led her outside into the snow.

As soon as she was out there, Tina looked up and turned on the spot, snowflakes catching in her hair and her smile looking so radiant that Newt couldn’t help but, just watch her instead of the snow. He wasn’t sure what it was about Winter and the snow that made Tina so happy. It was nice to watch though.

Newt chuckled slightly and linked arms with her as they walked further into New York, stopping every so often at different stores so that they could look in and try to find the biggest Christmas tree that they could.

They stopped once to get a coffee together and Newt just watched as Tina looked outside again at the snow. A warm smile spread across his face as she kept her eyes on the still falling snow, both of them sipping at their coffees until they were finished.

They made a stop in Central Park, and Newt had gotten Tina a hot dog. Along with some teasing about hot dogs being the only food that she ate, which ended up with her wiping some mustard on his nose.

“I thought that you were the one that got mustard on your face when you ate hot dogs,” Newt teased again smirking at Tina, as she just rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss the mustard off of his nose.

“You’re asking to be killed Newt Scamander,” she giggled and finished her hot dog, throwing the tissue she had held it in, into the closest trash can. She hummed to herself and then looked back up at Newt again.

“What?”

“I know where we can find a really big Christmas tree,” she told him and grinned.

Before he could even answer, she had grabbed his hand and took him towards the ice skating rink in Central Park. She looked up towards the tree that had been erected, decorated in large decorations and Newt just smiled to himself.

“That is a big one,” he nodded in agreement and before he knew it, Tina was dragging him towards the ice rink.

“Tina… I’ve never done this before,” he told her a little nervously and she just looked at him in alarm. Almost as if he had just announced that he was a Grindelwald follower.

“You’ve never done ice skating? I’m going to have to hold your hand the whole time then,” she shook her head.  “Come on.”

She dragged him towards the skates hire, and paid for two pairs of ice skates, handing one pair to Newt and pulling on a pair for herself.

He was a little wobbly at first, she had to admit that but, she kept hold of his hand and pulled him along with her.

She seemed like a natural at it, and he couldn’t help but, wonder what she couldn’t do. Besides cook but, everybody knew that pigs would fly before Tina made any sort of food that hadn’t gotten burnt to a crisp.

After a while Newt seemed to find his footing, and be able to skate with Tina without wobbling. Though she still kept hold of his hand, until they came to a stop on the ice and Newt smiled down at her, placing a kiss to her cheek.

“Just on the cheek?” she raised an eyebrow slightly and Newt rolled his eyes before leaning in again and placing another kiss to her lips gently.

She gave him a grin before skating off without him, and just grinned as she turned and looked back towards him, encouraging him to come after her and join her side again as they skated until their time was up.

“I had fun Tina,” he assured her and took her hand as they walked back through Central Park through the snow. “Thank you,” he grinned, and she just nodded, squeezing his hand.

“You’re very welcome Newt. We’ll have to do it again one day,” she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three is done, please leave some requests for other idea that I could do for Winter. Leave more than one if you want to, and I'll dedicate it to you. You can even be a guest user, I just like having ideas to write. This is more Newtina focused, so I wont be writing any Jacennie or other ships. 
> 
> Other characters might turn up at some point though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina are traveling on a boat towards England so that they can spend Christmas with Newt's mother and Theseus. They're due to arrive on Christmas Eve, so they just spend some time together, close and intimate just how they like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4! I have a few prompts now. This being one of them, so shout out to my good friend over on Tumblr who has sent in quite a few prompts. This is the first one and I hope it's to your liking. I have a few more to take us up to 13 days

They were supposed to be joining Newt’s mother and Theseus for Christmas in England. Queenie had assured Tina that it was fine, and that she would be okay with Jacob alone, and that Tina deserved some time to just spend with Newt and his family.

Tina wanted to go with Newt. She did. She just made sure to have a little celebration for Hanukah with Queenie beforehand. Newt let them have their celebration alone, and he and Jacob just went down to have a couple of drinks and spend some time together, letting the girls do their own thing.

The girls said their goodbyes at the harbour, with some hugs and Tina just made sure to remind Jacob that if any harm came to Queenie, she’d be across the Atlantic faster than lightning and she’d come and kick his ass. Other than that, though she gave him a hug and gave him her goodbyes.

Newt had his share of hugs and goodbyes as well from both Queenie and Jacob. It seemed strange to him still, that he had these friends. People that he cared about, and people that cared about him. Then of course there was Tina. Who was amazing.

She took his hand with a little smile on her face, and they both made their ways over to the ships. Passports being checked over before, they were allowed onto the ship itself. Newt took Tina up to the deck, and spied Queenie and Jacob, who had promised to wave them off as they left.

 

Once New York was no longer in sight, Newt took Tina’s hand and lead her down to the different rooms until they managed to find theirs. Tina all but flopped onto the bed and smiled up at Newt as he put their suitcases and bags in one area.

“You look quite comfy there,” he chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss to her forehead as she just hummed, and reached out to take his hand.

“I’d be comfier if you were here with me,” she answered and pulled him down to lie next to her.

She used him as a pillow and drifted off into a nap.

Newt couldn’t help but, just smile and played with her hair as she slept, being rocked gently by the boat on the waves and listening to the sound of Newt’s heartbeat as he just held her close to his chest.

 

She woke up to Newt nudging her gently, and she just let out a small noise of protest before opening one eye and looking towards him.

“What?” she yawned.

“Food time,” he answered and stood up, pulling her up with him.

Tina was not the best of people to wake up, whatever the time was, she was always a little groggy and just spoke in little grunts and groans until Newt hugged her enough, or she got some coffee in her system.

“Come on, we have six days on this ship until it gets to England. We arrive there on Christmas Eve,” he reminded her and just dragged Tina out of the door and towards the food hall.

She perked up once she had gotten some food in her system and was no longer the grumpy, sleepy, Tina but, a happy and talkative Tina, who just spoke to Newt about seeing England and teasing him about her wanting to see his baby photos if his mum had any.

“You are never seeing my baby photos. I will make sure that mum never gets them out,” he chuckled, and she just pouted at him adorably. “That isn’t going to work on me this time love,” he leaned over and placed a kiss to her pout.

Tina just sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. She was going to see the pictures one day, she knew that she would. She just had to ask Newt’s mum while Newt wasn’t in the room and then she could see all of the pictures. Or she could ask Theseus. She knew that he wouldn’t pass on a chance to embarrass his baby brother.

 

They both spent their days on the ship, mostly in Newt’s case and feeding the creatures and then eating their meals in the food hall. Tina barely noticed the days slipping by, especially when she got the chances to sleep and cuddle up close to Newt.

The next day was Christmas Eve, and Newt was more than excited to get to England and to be able to just relax with Tina and with his family, having a nice Christmas dinner together, and play stupid games, go and see the hippogriffs and keep Tina away from any baby pictures of him as much as humanly possible.

They stood up on the deck at Midnight and just held onto the railings of the ship, as the snow started falling. Tina got quite distracted by it, looking out to the falling snow and the ocean as she just smiled softly.

Newt took her hand and pulled her away from the railings to the middle of the deck, his other hand going down to her waist as he just smiled down at her.

“May I have this dance?” he whispered, and she just giggled a little, placing her free hand on his shoulder and grinned up at him.

“Why of course you may,” she answered and let him lead them in a little dance, despite there being no music for them to dance to. They just shared that moment together, dancing on the deck of a ship and holding each other close.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they just started swaying, Tina’s head coming to rest against Newt’s chest and them both coming to a stop after a couple of seconds.

Tina yawned and closed her eyes, as Newt just lifted her up, and carried her bridal style back to their room, laying her down on the bed before joining her and sleeping the rest of the night away, ready to get to England in a few hours and celebrate with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! As always, leave some prompts below if you wish. Or just comment anything else, I'm really enjoying myself with this and I'd love to hear some feedback. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald captures Newt and Tina and they spend Christmas Eve trapped in a basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is another prompt, from the same person who asked for the Christmas spent on a boat. I have a couple more prompts from this person and then a couple of others from someone else

It had been an attack from nowhere. Newt and Tina had just been walking around New York together, looking around different Christmas Market Stalls and stopping in a little café to get some hot drinks.

It was a normal day; a normal December and Newt had just wanted to take Tina out so that they could enjoy some time together. It was tradition for them to go out to the Christmas markets and find some new decorations every year. Then they normally went back home, and they decorated together, and had a bottle of wine between them to share.

Tina had been looking at a couple of tree ornaments and Newt just stood back to watch her for a couple of seconds. He couldn’t exactly stop her from getting what she wanted. She just liked to get whatever she thought was cute, and he wouldn’t stop her.

They had both been so distracted by looking at the different Christmas ornaments, they hadn’t the hooded figure watching them.

Once she had picked something out, she came back to Newt with a little grin on her face. That’s when things started going wrong. That’s when the hooded figure had taken out his wand and used a body bind on them both.

Tina struggled in the bind, the ornament slipping from her hand and falling to the floor, smashing against the concrete as black smoke covered the couple, and they disappeared once the smoke had cleared along with the hooded figure.

 

Newt woke up first in a cell, and looked round for Tina. He found her quickly, lying next to him. Luckily, she seemed unhurt but, he did give her a quick once over before she stirred and came round, eyes opening slowly to meet his.

“Newt?” she whispered and sat up slowly, reaching out for him just to make sure that he was real, and that he was actually there, and that she wasn’t dreaming.

“I’ve got you Tina. I’ve got you,” he assured and ran a hand through her hair before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “I don’t know what happened, or where we are but, I’ve got you. Everything’s going to be okay,” he assured.

“How sweet,” a voice sounded from the shadows.

Both, Newt and Tina looked up towards the voice and tried to reach for their wands but, couldn’t find them anywhere.

“I’m not stupid enough to let you keep your wands,” the voice sounded again, and they finally saw who it was. Stepping out of the shoulders was the familiar face of Gellert Grindelwald. Someone that had escaped MACUSA, a little while ago but, had been quiet.

“What do you want with us?” Newt spoke and stood in front of Tina, protecting her from anything that might come her way. If any spell was going to be cast, he was going to take it and never let Tina get hurt.

“I would have thought that was obvious. You two were key in my capture back in 1926. I simply ask for you to join me,” he answered.

“Never,” Tina spoke up and came to stand next to Newt. “Not after what you’ve done. What you did to Credence.”

“Have it your way. You will remain in here, until you agree to join me. Merry Christmas to you both,” he gave a grin and turned, walking away and out of the room, locking the door behind him and just leaving Newt and Tina stood in the dark.

 

They were trapped for days. Every day Grindelwald would come back and ask if they had changed their minds, to which they would deny again and again. They were fed gruel that tasted like blended cardboard, only given water to drink and had no heating at all.

Tina had been counting the days, using a stone that she had found and marked of the days with tally’s. Perhaps it was a little cliché but, she wanted to know what date that it was, she wanted to know how long that they had been down there.

Striking one more tally, she turned to look towards Newt with big eyes and sighed. The light that was usually in her eyes had disappeared and her hair was a mess. Newt still found her beautiful though, he couldn’t help but, find her amazing.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Tina told him and came over to hug him tightly. “Merry Christmas Newt,” she whispered and just held onto him tightly.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered back and kissed the top of her head. “I love you,” he kissed her cheek and just hugged her close.

It wasn’t the Christmas that they were expecting, but she was glad that she could be with Newt. If she had been alone, she didn’t know what she would do. Newt kept her grounded and he kept her sane.

They spent most of the day, huddled up together, sharing different memories of different Christmases. Mostly it was Newt telling her all about Christmas when he was a kid, and one year a hippogriff had hatched, and it was one of the best Christmas presents he could have asked for. She just told him about all the different Hanukkahs that she had spent with Queenie. All the food, the candles, and they had given gifts each year as well.

She wasn’t sure how long they shared stories for when she heard the door open.

Standing quickly, they both looked towards the blinding light coming from the doorway and for a second they believed that Grindewald was using a new torture to blind them. Until a different figure faced them.

“Theseus?” Newt looked towards his brother who just offered a small smile towards both Newt and Tina before working on getting the cell door open. “Grindelwald fled when we got here, I don’t know where he’s gone but, I’m getting you two out of here,” Theseus assured and used his wand to blast the door open.

“Thank you!” Newt hugged his brother as soon as the door was open, before taking Tina’s hand and getting her out of there. “Theseus, where are our wands?” he looked up and before he could say anything else, Theseus handed over the two wands.

“You’re coming to spend Christmas with me. It’s time for Christmas and you need some protection. Both of you,” Theseus answered and took hold of both of them before apparating out of the cell, and to their familiar apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts! I love getting them or just leave some feedback :)


	6. Ilvermorny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina gets an invitation for Newt to deliver a guest lecture on magical creatures. They have a little bit of teasing of whether Ilvermorny or Hogwarts is better and have a snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt for the same person as the last two, they've requested a few more and I love writing these because they are my go to for anything Newtina related.

Tina came up behind Newt where he sat on the sofa. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and just smiled at him, Newt looking up towards her with a smile on his face. He watched her for a couple of seconds and raised an eyebrow slightly, tilting his head to the side.

“What?” he asked her softly.

“I have something that I want to ask you,” she answered and held out an envelope for him. “This came addressed to me and it’s all about you.”

“What do you mean it’s about me?” he frowned slightly and took the envelope from her, looking at her name etched on the front.

He opened the envelope and read through the letter from one of the teachers at Ilvermorny. He read it a couple of times and then looked back towards Tina again for her to explain a little further what the letter was for.

“They wanted you to come in and do a guest lecture about magical creatures because of your book,” she told him and offered him a small smile. “You should come, and then I can show you just how better Ilvemorny is as a school,” she smirked.

“I don’t think that Ilvermorny is the better school, since that is in fact Hogwarts,” he teased and rolled his eyes slightly at her. “I would love to come though. It would be really nice to teach some kids about magical creatures.”

“That’s great! I’ll write to Professor Lannister and then we can pack and start going before the students break off for the Christmas Holidays,” she squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek again.

 

They spent the rest of their time packing some clothes, and had a little teasing of which school was better. With Tina being completely adamant that Ilvermorny was the better school, while Newt just kept disagreeing and saying that Hogwarts was better.

“So, what’s this Professor that asked me to come in like?” Newt looked up towards Tina with a slight eyebrow raise.

“He’s one of the best Professors there,” Tina answered with a smile. “He helped me out a lot while I was a student. Especially in OWL year, when everything got kind of overwhelming with stress and that ex that I told you about,” she explained.

“He was kind of like a father figure to me, and I would be able to go and talk to him about anything. I stayed at the school during Christmas and Easter and he always gave me and Queenie a present, even though we didn’t really celebrate Christmas,” she told him with a small smile.

“That’s quite sweet,” Newt smiled up at her. “I’m glad that you had someone to help you out when you were in a spot of trouble,” he stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “And you turned out amazing.”

She shook her head and just kissed his cheek again before packing the last of her clothes, and turned to look towards Newt.

 

They left a few hours later, and arrived at Ilvermorny early the next day. Tina had fallen asleep on Newt’s shoulder while travelling and he couldn’t help but, just smile slightly. She would be grumpy when she woke up but, he knew that she couldn’t help it all.

They both stepped out onto the lane that led them towards the gates of the school.

Newt looked up at it with a slight impressed look on his face, and Tina just smirked to herself as she looked towards him and then to the school again.

“See? It’s a better school, right?” Tina teased, and Newt just shook his head with a laugh. This joke between them would never end, and he knew that. “Come on, Lannister said that he would meet us at the entrance.”

They both got to the door and sure enough, there was an older teacher stood at the door who offered Newt and Tina a smile.

“Mr Scamander, Tina, it’s good to see you both. If you follow me then I’ll show you to your rooms and you can settle in. We have a guest lecture scheduled for tomorrow, so you can have some time to relax,” Professor Lannister explained and showed them both to a room to share.

 

Tina spent most of the day, showing Newt around and telling him where all of here classes were, the common rooms and, everything else that she could think of.

They spent a little time outside, with Tina showing Newt where she used to come and just sit by the lake to study or read any of her other books.

Tina looked out towards the lake again and just smiled to herself. It was almost like she was back at school. She was knocked out of those thoughts though, when she felt a snow ball collide with her shoulder.

She turned to look at Newt with a little smile on her face as she shook her head and laughed. She scooped up some snow for herself, and threw it straight towards Newt.

They both engaged in a snowball fight that lasted for a couple of minutes, before Tina all but jumped onto Newt, and knocked him to the floor, leaning down to kiss him gently. All before, putting some snow in his face.

 

Tina woke Newt up the next day for his lecture, early in time for some breakfast and took him towards the room that they had asked him to teach in for the day. She stayed with him while he did the lesson, telling the students about the different kinds of creatures and even introducing them to Pickett, Dougal and the Niffler.

Tina mostly just watched him talk, and smiled to herself with the passion that he had for his creatures, and how much he loved telling other people about them. How much he loved letting other people know about his creatures, and finding other people that genuinely wanted to know everything that they could about different creatures.

 

Once it was all over, and all the students had left, Newt turned towards Tina again and just smiled at her, kissing her gently.

“Still think that Hogwarts is better?” she raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Of course. I will always believe that Hogwarts is better,” he answered softly and nudged his nose against hers gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and for the kudos, as always I would love feedback and some more prompts for any other stories that I can do


	7. Nion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina decorate for Christmas with their son Nion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nion was created by me and a friend on Tumblr, who asked for this prompt, there are three more prompts from this person after this one and then I have another three prompts from someone else.

They couldn’t decorate until they had their son with them. Those were the rules, and Tina was very overly excited when they went to pick him up from Kings Cross Station. He was in his second year at Hogwarts, and had come home for the holidays, just as he had done the previous year.

Nion practically jumped off of the train, and taking his trunk and owl over to his parents he grinned as they enveloped him into a hug together.

Tina gave his brunette mop of hair a quick ruffle before they all made their way towards the car, clambering in, and let Newt drive them home. Nion spoke the entire way about the different things that he had done at Hogwarts that term, and all the different spells that he had learned as Newt and Tina just listened to him.

 

As soon as they got home, Nion bolted up towards the door, leaving his parents to carry his trunk and his owl up to the door. As soon as he was inside, he ran to grab the box of Christmas decorations from under Newt and Tina’s bed, bringing them into the living room and practically shaking from excitement.

“Slow down Ni,” Tina laughed a little, glad to see that her son got the excitement of Christmas from her. They were a very festive family, and Newt and Tina had both decided that they would mix traditions and teach Nion about Christmas and Hanukkah.

Newt put up the tree and put on the lights while Tina and Nion just littered it with different ornaments, including some homemade ones that Nion had made when he was younger. They were almost done with the tree, all apart from the star, which Newt helped Nion with by lifting him up so that the young Hufflepuff could place it on top.

“We have to put the stockings up!” Nion announced and threw himself headfirst into one of the boxes, digging out three large stockings, all embroidered with their names in gold on the fluffy white hem.

He hung them up on the fireplace and stood back to admire what work had already been done with a giddy smile on his face before he looked up towards his mother.

“Are we going to do the candles? Is it the first day of Hanukkah yet?” he asked excited, jumping on the spot as Tina just laughed and nodded at him.

“It’s the first day. Come on, you can light the first candle,” she told him and took out the Hanukkah candles from their box, placing them in the window and lighting a match for Nion to take. “Careful Ni. Don’t burn yourself,” she warned.

Nion was as careful as his mother told him to be as he lit the first candle and blew out the match, looking up to his parents with a smile on his face as he fully believed that he had achieved something for himself.

“Well done,” Newt smiled and put down another box of tinsel and some other little ornaments to just put around the house. “Wanna help put up some snow globes as well Ni?”

Nion nodded eagerly and went around the entire house, bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, the whole place putting up a different snow globe in each house.

While he had busied himself with that, Newt had sneakily put up some mistletoe in the doorway to the living room. At least he thought that he was being sneaky until Tina caught him, and gave him a little smirk, coming to stand right underneath it and opposite him.

“I think we both know the rules of mistletoe,” she teased gently and looked towards him expectantly.

Newt just rolled his eyes with a little smirk on his face as he looked at his wife, with a slight raised eyebrow.

“That was my plan entirely,” he whispered and captured her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

“Ewwww. I didn’t come back from Hogwarts to see that!” Nion’s voice sounded as he looked up at his parents quite disgusted by the display of affection between them.

Tina laughed and looked to Nion, knowing that he hadn’t seen the mistletoe yet. She gave a quick glance to Newt and smirked slightly, earning a nod from her husband before he looked to Nion himself.

“Well Ni, if you don’t want to see me and your mum kissing then you can just have this instead,” he spoke and before Nion could reply, both Newt and Tina knelt down and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks.

“No!” Nion tried to escape their affection and wriggled away, wiping his cheeks and making screwed up faces as Newt and Tina both just laughed together and shook their heads at their son.

“You used to like kisses and cuddles when you were little,” Tina pointed out with a grin on her face as she moved over again and hugged her son tightly. “You’ll always be our little, baby, Nion,” she reminded.

“I’m not a baby!” Nion protested but, just admitted defeat and let his mum hug him while he just sighed and rolled his eyes in the same way that his dad often did. “You can’t do that in front of my friends ever!”

“Oh, trust me when you bring home a girlfriend one day then me and your dad are going to show her all of the baby pictures that we have of you,” Tina teased him with a laugh and just hugged her son a little bit tighter.

“Dad, can you get rid of Mum when I bring home a girl one day?” Nion pouted at his father in a way that was identical to how Tina pouted when she wanted something. A way that was sure to get him something that he wanted, much like when Tina did it herself.

“We won’t show her the baby pictures but, I can’t get rid of your mother,” Newt chuckled and watched as Tina finally released Nion from her hug. “Now, both of you sit down and I’ll make you some hot cocoa.”

Another tradition, and a good one at that. When Nion had been born, they had swapped wine for cocoa and they made sure that they had a mug of cocoa with whipped cream, and mini marshmallows every year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave any prompts that you might have. I will greatly appreciate it


	8. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is supposed to be old Newtina and their last Christmas together as a couple. Please enjoy some cute, old person, Newtina. I don't think it's as sad as The Notebook but, here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 out of 25. I'm going to have to pre-write Day 9 because I wont be around that much tomorrow to post anything early because I'm out with my friend. So, enjoy this one for now

It was just like most Christmases. Nion had come over with his wife and his son Rolf, and he had brought Luna and the twins as well. They all spent the entire day with Newt and Tina, playing games and eating a Christmas Dinner. They even kept with the tradition of the Hanukkah candles, although that had been earlier in the month.

When everyone had gone to bed, Newt and Tina were the only two that were still awake. They stood in the living room, both looking up towards the tree. Newt’s once ginger curls, had faded to grey and Tina’s hair had done as well.

“You still get excited about Christmas you know. Every year. Nothing has changed since the first Christmas that we spent together,” Newt told her with a smile on his face.

“It’s become for of an excitement to see our family,” Tina mentioned and squeezed his hand gently. “No matter how many years pass by, I still can’t believe how grown up Nion has become, and how we have Great-Grandchildren,” she laughed to herself and just smiled softly.

“They all have your spirit,” Newt answered and lifted Tina’s hand to press a kiss to it softly. He raised his wand with his other hand, and used it to play some music for them both.

“What are you doing?” Tina looked towards him curiously.

“Dance with me,” Newt moved his hand to rest on Tina’s waist, and she just giggled and put her other hand on his shoulder.

They danced for a little while, the Christmas lights lit the living room and offered them some romantic lighting as they just danced until the track came to an end. It was a song that they had known since they were young, since they first got together.

“I love you,” Tina whispered and hugged him, her head resting against his chest.

“I love you too,” Newt told her and kissed the top of her head, bringing her over to come and sit on the sofa with him.

As the years went on, they had looked after less and less creatures. They had, had some Kneazles in their time, some Crups, and of course all of the creatures that had been in Newt’s case. The case that just lay under the stairs now. There were no creatures in there any longer. They had either been released out into the wild, or had passed away with age.

“We haven’t danced like that for a while,” Tina mentioned and rested her head against his shoulder, as he just put his arm around her.

“We’ve been busy. I had someone write a book about me,” Newt chuckled and nuzzled his nose against his wife’s hair.

“Oh, that Skeeter woman. Yes, that book was quite an entertaining read. Who knew, that you were in love with President Piquery,” Tina laughed, knowing fully well the amount of lies that were in that particular book.

“I still can’t believe that you read it,” Newt shook his head. “That was supposed to be a Christmas present meant as a joke, and you read the entire thing.”

“She got your name right at least. That’s the only thing that she did get right though,” Tina grinned to herself and just let out a happy sigh. “Your book is a much better read. I still have my very first copy that you came to give me.”

“And every copy afterwards,” Newt chuckled and smiled to himself. He had given every single first copy of his book to Tina, whenever it had been republished. It was nice for him to have something like that and he loved knowing that she enjoyed reading them again and again.

Newt moved slightly and took a scrapbook from the side table next to the sofa before settling down next to Tina again. They had been filling it up for years, ever since a time before Nion was even born or conceived.

Opening the first page, Newt smiled at the sight that looked back at them. In there was a picture of Tina when she was still in her twenties, holding a Fwooper down in Newt’s case with a giddy grin on her face.

“That was the very first picture that I took of you,” Newt told her and smiled to himself as he let his eyes linger on it for a couple of seconds.

“You’re still just as beautiful now, as you were back then. That is something that’s never changed,” Newt smiled at her and she just couldn’t help but, blush slightly as she looked towards the picture.

So much had changed since then. Two dark wizards had been defeated, they’d had Great Grandchildren, travelled the world, until they finally settled down and retired down in their Dorset cottage.

They both looked through the scrapbook together at every photo. There was the day after they had gotten engaged in Paris, a little snapshot that Theseus had taken where they were both sat together by a window, flirting and had Dougal between them.

Photos of their wedding, of Nion as a baby right up until he was fully grown. Pictures of Rolf, of the twins. Nion’s wedding, Rolf’s wedding. Pictures of poor Jacob who had died far too soon. Of Queenie who had also passed.

“We had quite the adventurous life,” Tina smiled to herself and just looked at each and every picture with a smile, tears forming in her eyes as she looked down to the face of her little sister. She always hated that Queenie had been the one to die first, but in a way, she was happy that she could be reunited with Jacob again.

“You made every second worthwhile. I’m very glad that you arrested me in New York,” Newt kissed the top of her head, and closed the scrapbook, just holding her close.

“Me too,” Tina whispered and just closed her eyes with a smile on her face. “You and that crazy Niffler turned my entire life upside down, but made it so much better.”

Newt just smiled and rested his head against Tina’s head as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they don't die at the end. They are asleep and they will wake up in the morning, however this is supposed to be their very last Christmas which is why it's all nostalgic.


	9. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU chapter where Newt is a soldier in WW1 and Tina is a nurse that treats and helps him with an injury, close to Christmas time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another requested one, I love this one a lot

The war so far had been harsh. Newt mostly kept to himself. The other soldiers were a little boisterous and more like his brother than him. He still wanted to fight though. He wanted to help in the war and make sure that England won.

He went out to fight, but a lot of the other soldiers wanted to keep him down in the trenches. He was small and not as strong as the rest of them apparently. Newt would never say that this bothered him out loud but, he was disappointed that he hadn’t been able to do more.

He knew that Theseus would be here somewhere and that he would be seen as a War Hero. All because he was handsome, smart and strong. No, it wasn’t fair but what could Newt do? He wasn’t about to stand up to someone that was supposed to be on his side. That wasn’t the best of ideas but, he did want the chance to fight.

 

They had moved on from the trenches, and Newt had been positioned in one of the camps now. They marched on towards the camps, keeping an eye out for any danger that was around and didn’t see any.

One of the other soldiers had started singing a Christmas song, with some of the other soldiers joining in. It was getting closer towards Christmas Day, and they had to be careful walking across some of the snow that blanketed the ground.

Newt stayed in the middle of everyone, walking on with his head down and just sang along in his head. He wasn’t really one of them, and he didn’t feel like he fit in much with the other soldiers. They all appreciated him sometimes. Mostly because he was on their side.

That was until Newt fell slightly, twisting his ankle in the process and had to get some of the other men to help him get towards the camp. They were a little disgruntled that he had managed to hurt himself while walking to the campsite.

The other soldiers carried him into the medic tent, lying him on a bed and all leaving to get their own tents and rest for the night.

Newt lay there for a couple of seconds, before he was joined by a young nurse. He had to blink a couple of times to actually take her in though. She really was quite beautiful. Young, and brunette with a kind smile on her face as she looked at Newt.

“Good Evening Sir, my name’s Tina. What seems to be the problem, because there’s no blood that I can see and no bones sticking out anywhere,” Tina mentioned and looked him over with a slight eyebrow raise.

“No, I just twisted my ankle. I should be fine. I don’t even need to be down here,” Newt answered softly.

“I’ll treat it anyway. There are things that we can do. What’s your name? So, I can note down that you’re alive and that you just need some treatment,” Tina asked him and picked up a clipboard and a pen, watching him expectantly.

“Scamander. Newton. Everyone calls me Newt though,” he answered and just watched her for a couple of seconds.

“Scamander,” she repeated and wrote down his name before looking to him again. “Okay, let’s get this ankle looked at. Hold still for me please,” she told him and began to take off his boot and sock to get a better look.

Newt did wince a couple of times but, otherwise tried not to show that he was in any pain. He didn’t want to look weak in front of the young and attractive nurse.

“You’re American,” he stated as if she wouldn’t know and Tina just smiled, applying some pressure with an ice pack to Newt’s ankle.

“You’re quite observant,” she smiled over to him and couldn’t help but, blush slightly. “I wanted to help in the war and I know that women can’t fight so, I decided that I would do some nursing instead. You’re going to have to stay here for a couple of days to rest that ankle I’m afraid,” she added.

“Do I get to have you treating me for those couple of days?” Newt asked her with a goofy smile on his face and she just laughed a little.

“If you’d like to be treated by me, then I’m sure that we can arrange it,” she answered him. He wasn’t like the other soldiers, she could tell. He hadn’t made any remarks about her, and hadn’t said anything disrespectful. Plus, he was cute.

They spent the next couple of days with Tina coming to check on him every so often, and ended up talking to him about their lives. They told each other about their families, about what they wanted to do once the war was over, and their interests.

 

When Newt was released, and his ankle was all better, he stood at the open flap to the tent and just smiled at Tina, as she came over to say her goodbyes to him.

“I hope that this isn’t the last time that we see each other,” Newt spoke and just looked down at her, biting his bottom lip slightly.

“Just get yourself injured again,” Tina teased and just grinned as she watched him for a couple of seconds. She wouldn’t wish any injury on him really. Didn’t want for him to get hurt again but, she did want to see him more.

Newt just took a chance and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. She gladly returned the kiss and took his hand, as he led her out of the medical tent and towards his own tent that the other soldiers had set up for him.

Once they were inside, Newt made sure to do up the flaps to the tent before himself and Tina fell to the bed together, slow kisses exchanged as they worked off each other’s clothes and melded into each other.

The sex was a little clumsy but, enjoyable and Newt just lay next to her once it was over, arm around her as she used his chest as a pillow and smiled to herself.

“Your ankle is certainly better,” she teased with a grin and just hummed as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received a couple of more prompts now, and would love some more, thank you for reading


	10. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Queenie go Christmas shopping for presents for their significant other, until they go home to Tina and Newt's house and find a surprise waiting for them in the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done, and that's 10 drabbles down! 15 more to do, I have a couple of more requests and ideas so I hope that more things come more and more to me

Tina had enlisted Queenie’s help with Christmas shopping that year. She wanted to get something for Newt and surprise him, so she had left him at home so that he could just get surprised on what she was getting him. The only bad thing was that she had no idea what she could get him.

“He’s so difficult. He has pretty much everything and I don’t know what else that I can get him,” Tina sighed as she looked towards her sister after walking out of another store, still empty handed. Apart from a couple new ornaments.

“I know that he can be hard to buy for Teen. Most men are. I don’t know what I’m getting Jacob at all this year,” she sighed and shrugged slightly. “Maybe we just get them both some new coats or jackets?”

“That’s so boring though. I want something that Newt wants, I don’t want to get him something that he needs. Besides I like his blue coat,” she sighed and shrugged with a little pout on her face as she just watched her sister.

Queenie bit her lip slightly and thought to herself with a little shrug as she just watched Tina for a couple of seconds. She was at a loss of what she could suggest to Tina as well. There wasn’t a lot that she could suggest.

“Oh, why don’t you make him something? Get together a little scrapbook and then you can fill it with photos? Then keep on adding more as your lives go on together! I think that sounds really sweet!”

Tina stopped and looked to her sister with wide eyes, she smiled to herself and just grinned at the idea of that.

“Queenie! That’s a brilliant idea, you’re a genius!” Tina grinned and hugged her sister tightly before taking her hand and dragging her into the closest stationary shop that she could see on the street, a slight skip in her step.

They eventually both found a perfect scrapbook, some ribbon and a few other things that they would need for it. Tina was happy with her purchase and just grinned at Queenie when they walked out.

They carried on with their Christmas shopping, splitting into two teams when they went to get gifts for each other, before joining again and going to find some gifts for Jacob, while Tina went to find some things for Newt’s mother and Theseus.

“You got everything Teenie?” Queenie asked her sister softly and kept an eye on her.

“Yeah. Do you want to come back to mine and Newt’s for some coffee and some food?”

“Only if you ain’t cooking,” Queenie teased with a little smirk on her face as she kept her eyes on her sister.

“Just because I make my food a little charred, doesn’t mean that I can’t cook,” Tina laughed and started walking back towards hers and Newt’s little cottage.

 

Tina took Queenie around the back of the cottage to go into the back garden, so they could try and sneak in without Newt seeing any of the bags and finding out what his Christmas present was. That was the last thing that she wanted him seeing.

They were met though, with a back garden full of different creatures in the snow.

Dougal was busy, sitting by the tree and making snowballs to put in a pile while he kept an eye on Newt, the Occamys were all wrapped around the little tree, the Bowtruckles were in the tree as well chirping and making a lot of different noise that almost sounded like a song.

Tina looked around at all of them, before looking straight towards Newt, ready to shout at him for letting the creatures all loose. That was before she saw the Niffler sat on Newt’s shoulders, brushing the snow off of his coat and just squeaking when he saw Tina.

The Niffler brought a grin to her face, and she couldn’t help but, giggle slightly as she rolled her eyes, the want to be mad at him fading away because he was just so cute. She always had reserved a soft spot for the Niffler after all.

She gave Queenie her bag and walked over towards Newt, placing a kiss to his cheek before tickling under the Niffler’s chin.

“This is not what I thought that I was going to come home to,” she admitted with a laugh before, looking back towards Queenie. “You can go inside if you want Queen, put the bag in the living room and I’ll make sure that Newt doesn’t come in to see it,” she told her sister.

Queenie nodded and gave Newt a little grin and a wave before letting herself into the house and doing as Tina asked, and then helping herself to coffee and a bit of food. She knew that Newt and Tina woudn’t mind after all.

 

Tina opened her mouth to speak to Newt again when she was hit on her back with a snowball. She looked round to see Dougal turn himself invisible and she just smiled to herself.

“I think your Demiguise wants to start a snowball fight,” she laughed a little and rolled her eyes. She would let Dougal have his fun, he was another creature that she had a soft spot for with him being so caring and wanting to play with everyone.

“He has been building snowballs for the past hour. I thought that he was intending to throw them all at me, but he seems to have targeted you,” Newt chuckled and lifted the Niffler off of his shoulders and just held him in front of him.

“Why are they all out of the case?” Tina raised an eyebrow slightly and just looked at Newt, trying to be mad but, couldn’t help smiling with the Niffler looking up at her.

“I wanted them to see the snow,” Newt told her and squeezed the Niffler gently to make him squeak again. “I’ll put them back into the case though. Do you want to help me?” he looked to Tina and earned a nod in return.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, getting all of the creatures back into the case, getting hit by the occasional snowball from Dougal, before going back inside and settling down with cocoa and food, until Queenie went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am still loving this so much!


	11. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt takes Tina sledging but, she ends up on some ice and falls through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request, this one and the next two are from blahdiblahdiblah1987 on Tumblr, thank you for your prompts!

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Tina looked towards Newt and raised an eyebrow slightly. They had travelled out to Norway in the snow, so that they could have a very white Christmas. Tina had gotten used to the snow now, and gotten used to the travelling that came with Newt.

She loved travelling. She really did. She loved being with Newt, and she loved exploring new places. He had opened her eyes to going out in the world and discovering new things. She wouldn’t give up any of it for the world.

Newt nodded once and placed a kiss to her cheek. They were on top of a hill, with a little sledge they had found in the cottage that they had decided to stay in. Tina had admitted that she had never gone sledging before, which made Newt immediately want to take her out and get her to go sledging.

“Of course. I used to do this all the time when I was a kid,” he assured her and just held onto her for a few seconds. He wasn’t letting her go, until she confirmed that she was ready to be able to go.

“And how many bones did you break when you did it?” she turned to look towards him with a smirk on her face. She knew exactly how to tease him, and he was more than happy to tease her right back. As soon as he found out something that he could tease her with.

“Just my arm, but that is besides the point. Theseus pushed me so that I would hit a tree,” he answered with a small chuckle as her kept hold of his wife. “Just tell me when you’re ready and I’ll push.”

Tina looked out in front of her and bit her lip slightly, she took a breath before she nodded and let out a tiny sigh.

“I’m ready,” she confirmed and waited as Newt slowly let go, and gave her a gentle push with the sledge, watching her slip down the hill and gain speed.

Tina let out a little gasp, before that turned into a giggle when she came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, and slid onto the frozen over lake. She hadn’t really had any worries about the ice, she had just assumed that it wouldn’t crack, and she could easily just walk back.

She looked up at Newt with a grin and held her hands up in victory with a little laugh, as he came down the hill to see her, stopping just before the ice.

“I told you that you would enjoy it! Wanna go again?” he grinned at her, and Tina just smiled with a nod, stepping off of the sledge and looking down at her feet, trying to get balance on the ice so she wouldn’t slip.

That was before she heard a crack and saw the ice underneath her starting to break. Her eyes moved up towards Newt in a panic, before the ice completely broke and she fell through.

“Tina!” Newt ran over, and skidded so that he was lying on the ice instead of standing, looking down into the blackness of the water below. He couldn’t see her at first, until her caught a glimpse of her hand.

Plunging his own arms into the water, he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up, getting her onto the snow and just looked down at her, shaking and panicking as she lay unconscious.

“No, no, no. Tina come on,” he whispered before, she coughed and moved slightly, shivering and coughed more, getting water up. She looked up towards Newt, and reached towards him, lips slightly blue and ice in her hair.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her up towards the cabin, knowing that he had to get her warm. Laying her down on the sofa, he worked to get her wet clothes off and helped to dry her before he pulled on her pyjamas for her, and wrapped her in a blanket.

Once he was positive that she was completely dry, he used his wand to get the fire started and changed into his own pyjamas, coming to sit next to her and put his arm around her.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you do that Tina. This is all my fault,” he shook his head and nuzzled his nose into her neck, holding back tears.

“It’s not your fault,” she told him and moved her head to look at him and place a kiss to his lips. “You didn’t know that it was thin ice. I didn’t know that it was thin ice. You just wanted me to go sledging, and before I did fall, it was fun,” she assured him.

“You could have died…” he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

“But, you saved me,” she answered and rested her forehead against his. “You saved me, and I know that you wouldn’t have made me go out there sledging if you knew about the ice. You saved me, and that is the main thing.”

“I love you,” he brought his hand up to cup her cheek gently, and look at her. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you,” he whispered and kissed her again, closing his eyes.

“I love you too,” she whispered when she could. She was focused more on the kiss than anything else, and she let her arms come and wrap around his shoulders as she moved closer towards him and sighed happily.

“I left the sledge on the ice…” she realised and looked towards the door and then back at Newt, with slight panic in her eyes.

“It’ll be fine. We can buy a new sledge. I can’t buy a new Tina. You’re the only one that I could ever want,” he shook his head slightly and nuzzled his nose against hers. “For now though, you need some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! Another one, it's Day 11 and that means that there are only 14 more drabbles left in this series.


	12. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina goes on a trip with Newt, as his friend and his guest to try and find a Norwegian Ridgeback, before getting trapped inside a cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by the same user as the last chapter, hope that you call enjoy this chapter

Tina looked into her suitcase, hands on her hips as she just sighed to herself before looking towards Queenie.

“I know what you’re going to say, and yes Teenie I think that it’s a good idea to go on a trip with Newt. I know that you’re sweet on him, and I think that it’s a good idea to actually tell him. You’re both just tiptoeing around each other,” Queenie piped up and closed Tina’s suitcase.

“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay here on your own?”

“Yes Tina! Now, would you please get your butt out of the apartment and down to the harbour? Newt’ll be waiting for you. I’ll come down to see you off,” she told Tina and just dragged her out of the apartment, and down towards the harbour.

 

Newt was waiting, standing with his case in his hands and looked up when he heard the Goldstein’s coming towards him.

He offered them both a shy smile, until they came to a stop in front of him.

“I was afraid that you were going to change your mind and not turn up,” Newt confessed and looked to the floor a little sheepishly.

“Teen wouldn’t miss for the world. Where is it that you’re taking her again?” Queenie asked him and tilted her head to the side.

“Norway. I wanted to see if we could find some Norwegian Ridgebacks,” Newt answered and looked towards Tina again with a small smile.

“Make sure that you look after her,” Queenie gave Tina a hug, and then one to Newt before standing back and watching them together.

“May I take your luggage Miss Goldstein?” Newt asked Tina, who handed over her suitcase and followed him onto the ship. She was still nervous, everything that Queenie had said to her beforehand swimming in her head.

 

They spent most of their time on the ship in Newt’s case. Newt took her around, letting her help with the feedings, while Dougal clung to her the entire way around.

She still didn’t tell him about her feelings to him. She was still too scared and didn’t want to say anything that would make him jump into his awkwardness. She didn’t want to tell him how she felt and for him to not return those feelings.

 

Once they had arrived in Norway, and found the hotel that Newt had booked for them, they stopped for some food before Newt started his plan on going up to the mountains to try and find one of the dragons that he sought.

Holding onto her hand the entire way, he took Tina up the mountains and she couldn’t help but, smile and look around at the snow-covered mountains, looking out for any sign of dragons that she could.

“Are you sure that this is safe Newt? I heard that dragons can be quite dangerous if you get too close to them,” Tina pointed out.

“Only if you provoke them and they find you a threat,” Newt answered and offered Tina a small smile before looking over towards a cave. “We’ll try in here. One of them might be asleep. I just want to be able to see one up close.”

“Lead the way,” Tina nodded and followed him into the cave, looking around her in the dark before holding onto Newt’s hand tighter.

“I can’t hear anything. Or see anything,” Newt muttered with a little sigh before he looked back to Tina, opening his mouth to speak before something interrupted him.

A slight rumble came from the front of the cave, and Newt looked towards the entrance and let a wave of panic take over his face.

“We need to leave,” he muttered and ran forward before snow had started falling, covering the entrance towards the cave. It became completely covered by the time they had gotten there, with no method of escape.

“Newt…” Tina looked up towards him, and bit her lip. “How are we supposed to get out?”

“I don’t know… We might have to wait until the morning. There’s no amount of magic that can melt that thickness of ice,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on the cave floor, Tina following suit.

 

They were there for hours, growing colder and colder.

Tina was shivering, and hugging her knees to her chest, before Newt moved closer to her and gingerly put his arms around her, pulling her close towards him and just holding her close.

She looked up towards him and offered him a small smile, glad that they could have this closeness so that they could be at least a little warmer together. She didn’t want to freeze in the cave, and the small fire that they had started with their wands, was only helping so much.

“Tina, I-” Newt started and bit his lip slightly. “I don’t quite know how to say this, and I had hoped of a rather better situation than being freezing cold, snowed in, up a mountain in Norway but, I suppose that now is a good a time as ever,” he continued.

“Newt. I think I know what you’re going to say, and I can say the same thing. I have had these feelings for you and I wanted to tell you before. I just, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. You make me incredibly happy and-” she was cut off by Newt leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

She returned the kiss quite happily, moving closer towards him and just letting herself smile softly. It wasn’t how she imagined telling Newt that she had feelings for him but, she was glad that she had done it. Glad that he felt the same way. All that she wanted now was for them to get out of the cave and go back to the hotel together.

 

They eventually did get out of the cave when morning came, the snow had melted away thanks to the fire that they had built, and they soon got back to the hotel.

They never did find the Norwegian Ridgeback, but they did get back to America officially as each other’s partner, much to the delight of Queenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you're all thinking


	13. Snow Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nion wakes Tina and Newt up super early so that they can go out and build some snowmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late at posting, but it's still the 13th so it's okay

“It’s snowing!” Nion shouted as he ran into his parents’ room and jumped on them both, wanting to get them up as soon as possible so that he could go outside and start playing in the snow.

Tina smiled and moved slightly so that she could sit up and look towards her son with a small smile on her face, reaching out to ruffle his hair gently.

“Go and get your warm clothes on and then we can go outside in it,” Tina laughed a little and watched as Nion practically flew off of the bed, and ran into his room to pull on the warmest clothes that he could possibly think of.

Newt stirred a little and sat up, looking towards Tina with a confused expression on his face. They had both grown used to being woken up at odd times by their five-year-old, and it always left them in some state of confusion when they did wake up.

“It’s snowing. Ni wants to go out in it,” Tina explained as Newt just nodded in return and started to get up, pulling on some warm clothes and his coat, while Tina did the same and made sure to pull on her gloves and a hat.

They stepped outside to meet a very excited Nion, bouncing on the balls of his feet and just itching to get outside, and only growing disappointed when Newt and Tina moved into the kitchen to start making breakfast and make some hot drinks as well.

“I wanna go out in the snow!” Nion whined and pouted up at his parents, in the way that he knew would normally get them to give in to him.

“We have to eat breakfast first. It’ll give you the energy to go out in the snow and do anything that you want out there,” Newt told him and smiled softly at his son.

Nion just sighed in return, and sat on his chair, eating the pancakes that his father served him in record time so that he could go out and run head first into the snow.

He still had to wait though, until Newt and Tina had finished eating, and he was practically bouncing off of the walls at the chance to get outside in the snow and be able to play and throw snowballs, among other things.

 

Tina opened the door and watched Nion run out, and just spin around in the snow as he looked up and let the snowflakes fall onto his face and into his open hands.

“Come on!” he urged his parents and grinned at them both.

Newt and Tina rolled their eyes, and stepped outside into the snow, letting it crunch under their feet and just letting the snow come down and land in their hair, and on their coats.

Nion started making a snowball before, he threw it towards his dad and laughed when Newt turned around to look towards the boy.

“I’m getting you back for that one Ni!” Newt chuckled and made a snowball for himself, throwing it at Nion, before his son just dived and missed getting hit. Instead he got snow all over his front, and just laughed to himself.

Tina watched them for a while as they engaged in their snowball fight, walking around the street herself and just taking in the snow, and the icicles that were hanging from tree branches. She wanted to let the boys play while she just focused on how beautiful winter really was.

It had to be her favourite season. She loved the snow, loved the time of year and she loved the little activities that they could do as well. She liked wrapping up warm, and then going to get some hot cocoa, and warming up their hands.

She was broken out of her thoughts, by a snowball colliding with her shoulder.

She turned to see Nion laughing and pointing at Newt to accuse him of having done it instead of him, even though his face clearly told a different story.

Tina smiled and came over to both of them, kissing Newt’s cheek, and ruffling Nion’s hair before she knelt down to meet Nion’s height.

“What do you say to building some snow creatures?” she raised an eyebrow and grinned, as Nion nodded eagerly and looked up towards his father.

“We’ll certainly have to give it a go,” Newt agreed and helped Nion and Tina, with getting to work on building some creatures out of snow.

They started off easy, and managed to make a Niffler in the garden, finding some stones to use as his eyes but, not having anything that they could use for any shiny items that the Niffler would have collected.

 

They kept going until they had managed to build a snow Niffler, Demiguise, a couple of Bowtruckles and an attempted Hippogriff but, it hadn’t gone so well and, they mostly just gave up and let it crumble and fall into a heap of snow instead.

Nion smiled and stood in between his parents, looking towards the different creatures that they had made in the snow. He held onto each of his parents’ hands and just bounced slightly before he giggled to himself.

“Why did we make snow creatures? Most people make snowmen,” Nion pointed out and looked between his mum and dad, with a curious look in his eyes.

“Everyone makes snowmen. We wanted to be different, because we are unique and it’s the best way to be,” Tina answered with a grin on her face.

“I like being unique,” Nion confirmed and giggled again before yawning and shivering slightly. “I’m cold though. Can we go and have Hot Cocoas and then come back out into the snow afterwards?” he asked softly, with the biggest puppy dog eyes known to mankind.

“Of course,” Newt laughed and led both him and Tina inside.

They all sat in the living room, by the fire and sipped at their hot cocoas, getting themselves warm again, before going back out into the snow and building even more snow creatures, and a couple of snowmen as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you guys are thinking of this fic. Any comment makes my day


	14. Gingerbread Debris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt comes home with a surprise for Tina, and they both get into a contest of who can build the best Gingerbread House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once this one wasn't a request, this is one of my own.

It was almost Christmas, and Tina was growing more and more excited as every day went by. She had found herself counting down the days, acting like a five-year-old when she got the chance to decorate the house, and eating every bit of chocolate or anything else sweet that she could get her hands on.

Her excuse for all of it was that it was December and because she hadn’t ever celebrated Christmas when she was a kid, she wanted to make up for all of it now, while still celebrating Hanukkah at the same time. Both holidays meant something to her, and she loved the holidays as well.

 

She was sat in the kitchen, eyes on the front door. She had been waiting for a while now, for Newt to come home. He had told her that he was going on and getting something that was supposed to be a surprise for her, and that she had to stay at home and not, eat every bit of chocolate that was in the fridge.

She had found herself with a slight nervous twitch, ripping little bits of paper that were on the table and just staring at the door, willing Newt to get home so that she could find out what he had in store for her.

She loved, and hated surprises. She always knew that whatever surprise that Newt had for her, then it was almost, always a good one. The only bad thing was that she didn’t like waiting to know what it was.

Newt always knew that Tina looked forward to the surprises, and he quite liked making her wait for all of it. He had gotten what he needed quite quickly, but he wanted to wait a while so that she would be even more excited when he got home.

 

He eventually got home, and opened the front door, plastic bag in his hand as he looked up towards Tina with a slight grin on his face.

“Alright. Close your eyes Tina, and then you will finally get to see what I have for you in here,” he pointed to the bag and just looked towards his wife who rolled her eyes slightly.

She closed her eyes after a couple of seconds and waited, hearing Newt’s footsteps come closer to her and hearing him taking something out of a bag, and put it down on the kitchen table, and then him sitting next to her.

“Open your eyes,” Newt whispered and kissed her cheek gently.

Tina opened her eyes, and looked to the table where two packets of ‘Make Your Own Gingerbread House’ were sitting.

She blinked once before turning to look at Newt, with some surprise on her face, not knowing quite how to react to the boxes.

“Newt, I can’t even cook,” she finally settled on and looked towards him with a little smile on her face. She still couldn’t wait to actually eat the gingerbread.

“You don’t have to cook it. You just have to follow the instructions and build the house. There’s no cooking involved,” he assured her with a smile before reaching for one of the boxes and opening it up.

“Why did you get two?” she frowned and took the other box.

“Because we’re going to see who can build the best house,” he answered her with a smirk on his face, as she just looked at him with wide eyes.

She waited for a couple of seconds before smirking to herself and giving one, short, nod.

“Then I hope that you know I’m going to win this, and that my house will be the superior one!” Tina grinned and got to work straight away.

Newt just laughed and started building his as well, being a little more careful than Tina was and going gently with all of it.

“Do you ever think that it’s strange that gingerbread men live inside gingerbread houses? Does that mean that the gingerbread men are made out of house, or are the houses made of the men?” Tina looked towards Newt with a frown on her face.

“That…is quite morbid Teen,” Newt laughed and just continued to build his house, making it perfect so far. He had started on the decorations first, making the doors, and the windows with the icing in the piping bag that had come with the house.

“Just a thought,” Tina mentioned and continued on with her building as well.

Tina’s method was different to Newt’s. She just figured that she would do the building first and then save the decoration for after. Not to mention she was a lot heavier handed than Newt was, and couldn’t quite get the method of building to go quite well.

She had managed to get one wall standing and started to pipe some icing onto it before the wall fell, and the icing just made a smudge.

Tina sighed but, couldn’t help laughing at her attempts to try and build the house, while she just looked at Newt’s house that was going quite well. She frowned slightly at it, and just looked back to her house, trying to build all the walls up again.

She had finally managed to get all the walls up, and was quite proud of what she had done.

Until she started trying to do the decorations with the icing, and it was slightly wonky but, still standing.

For about five seconds, and then it all came crashing down into a pile, icing and gingerbread all together in a mess.

She looked towards Newt’s gingerbread house, that had managed to stay standing with the icing being completely perfect. She frowned and just looked up at him with a pout on her face as Newt just looked back to her, and her attempted gingerbread house.

“Tina, yours looks like it’s a gingerbread debris,” he laughed a little and she rolled her eyes, with a smile on her face. She didn’t mind that her house had gone wrong. Not really. She knew that Newt never meant his teasing badly anyway.

“Mine is meant to look like this,” Tina laughed and before Newt could even say anything else, she poked his gingerbread house and let it fall and crumble as well. “Now they’re both gingerbread debris,” she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this! Please, keep the comments coming and I will love you all forever!


	15. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt surprises Tina with a trip to Alaska, taking her to see the Northern Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 days in, I have 5 more ideas written down and then I just need 5 more. Enjoy this chapter

Newt rolled over and pressed a kiss to Tina’s cheek as she slept. He wrapped his arms around her and just hummed gently.

Tina make a little groan and opened her eyes, looking up towards him with a frown on her face, not very happy to have been woken up so early. She wasn’t a Morning person, and Newt always had to cuddle her and give her a coffee to make sure that she woke up properly.

“You have to get up Tina. Our ship leaves in an hour and a half,” he told her and kissed her cheek again, hugging her close to him as she just let out more groans before, settling against him and humming to herself.

He hadn’t told her where he was taking her. She only knew that he was taking her on a trip, and that she wasn’t allowed to know where they were going until they actually arrived. It wasn’t ideal, and she hated not knowing things but, she knew that she was just going to have to go along with it until he decided to actually reveal where it was that they were going.

Newt rolled out of the bed and made her a coffee, that helped a little with her sleepiness. They had packed the night before, so there was nothing to worry about when it came to that. He had packed her bags, since she had no idea what weather she should pack for.

 

He practically dragged her towards the harbour, and as soon as they got back to the room, Tina just fell asleep almost straight away.

It made Newt smile, he couldn’t help but, find her adorable when she was sleepy, and he knew that he had gotten her up a lot earlier than she was used to. Even with being an Auror, she had never been awake that early.

 

The journey didn’t take long, it only took a day and Newt roused Tina from her sleep again when they had arrived, dragging her up and managing to get her a little excited since, this time she would find out exactly where she was being taken to.

He took her up to the deck of the ship, and she looked out to the snowy landscape before looking back towards Newt with a slight frown on her face.

“Where exactly are we?” she asked him, and raised an eyebrow.

“Alaska,” he answered and kissed her cheek gently.

He had wanted to take her there for a while now, ever since she had first agreed to go traveling with him.

It was even better now that they were married as well, so he could take her wherever he wanted, and show her the world. That was the plan anyway. He always wanted to take her on a tour of the world, and just let her see everything that she could.

“So, that’s why you packed everything that would be considered warm clothing,” she nodded slowly and just grinned at him before taking his hand.

“I wanted to take you to see the Northern Lights. They’re really beautiful and I thought that you would love them,” he told her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, before they stepped off of the ship and into the snow.

 

It didn’t take them long to find the hotel room, and Tina eyed the bed for a couple of seconds before Newt came up behind her and just pulled her close.

“There are other things that we could use that bed for you know. It doesn’t have to be used for sleeping in the entire time,” he whispered and kissed her neck gently.

“Cheeky,” she giggled and turned in his arms to kiss him, leading him towards the bed before the back of her legs hit the mattress and they tumbled down together.

 

They mostly lay in bed for the rest of the day, until the evening came, and it started getting a little darker.

Newt stood up, pulling Tina with him as he threw her some clothes and pulled on his own warm clothes, and his coat as well.

“Let’s get going,” he held out a hand for her, which she gladly took and followed him out into the cold, trekking through the snow until they came to a stop on top of a snow-covered hill, and just sat together.

Tina rested her head on Newt’s shoulder and let out a happy sigh, as he put his arm around her waist and gently tickled her.

“Are you comfy there?” he looked down towards her with a teasing smirk on his face, as he took her in.

Even though it was still getting darker, she still looked remarkable. He never understood when she had told him, that most people never found her attractive. That she was plain, boring, and didn’t matter as much.

To him, she was completely beautiful, and he would never let her go. He didn’t want to let her go. He never wanted to lose her, and he was going to make damn sure that it would never happen.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds longer, before she let out an audible gasp and pointed towards the snow in front of them where there were lights dancing against the snow, and completely visible.

Newt turned his head for a second to look at the lights and just smiled to himself, as he slowly moved his gaze back towards Tina again.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, and Newt just hummed in response while watching her still, watching the lights reflect on her face, and in her eyes.

“I’ve got something even more beautiful than those lights,” he whispered and kissed her softly, cupping her cheeks, and just smiled down at her.

She grinned, and returned the kiss, hand moving up to grab his bowtie gently before he pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers.

“Thank you for bringing me here Newt. It’s truly beautiful. The perfect Christmas gift,” she whispered and hummed softly, before turning her head back towards the lights and waiting with Newt until they faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to comment some prompts then go right ahead. Or any other comments will be greatly appreciated! Thank you everyone


	16. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt takes Tina to Paris at Christmas time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request from one of my friends. But it is based on a roleplay thread on Tumblr

They had been traveling a lot. She loved traveling with him, and she loved just spending time with him anyway.

Newt had been taking Tina on a book tour, and it had been close to Christmas Time, with shops wanting him to come in and sign things as soon as he could. They wanted the signed editions in by Christmas and they knew that it would bring a lot of money in when they had the author in to sign some of the books.

They had already been to New York, and they had just gotten to Paris.

They could be a little more affectionate with each other in Paris. There weren’t as many people who turn their noses up, and tut at the different displays of affection that they were showing to one another.

People in Paris didn’t care too much. They welcomed the affection and almost celebrated it. It was easy to see why it was known as The City of Love.

 

Newt had taken Tina’s hand and led her towards the hotel, swinging her arm and just pressed a kiss to her lips before she could get to the bed.

“We have to leave in an hour to get to the book shop,” he whispered and just smiled down at her with a little hum.

“An hour for a nap,” she looked towards the bed and then back to Newt again with a grin on her face.

“You can’t be serious,” he laughed and just nuzzled his nose against hers. He watched her for a couple of seconds, before taking her over to the bed and kissed her cheek again once.

“Why don’t you get dressed into something that would fit in with Paris?” he suggested and watched as she nodded, and took her bag into another room so that she could get dressed.

They hadn’t really been that intimate together yet. They were still only dating, but Tina thought that maybe now that they were in Paris, things could change a little. She didn’t want to have sex just yet, but she didn’t mind being intimate with him, having some time where they could just touch each other. Though that would wait until later.

 

Once she came back out, Newt took her out to the book shop and passed some crowds, going backstage until he was sat down and just looked up towards her.

“You go and look around the shop,” he told her and kissed her hand gently. “I don’t want you to get bored with waiting around for me to finish up here,” he smiled and watched as Tina just went to look around at the books that were in English.

She had snuck away though, and snuck to the back of the line just for some fun and to surprise him a little.

Newt had finished signing one book, and said goodbye to one person, and then looked up about to ask the name of the person that he was signing for next, before he just saw Tina and couldn’t help but, let out a small laugh.

“And can I take your name Miss?” he asked, playing along with her joke.

“Tina,” she answered and grinned at him while he just rolled his eyes and took her hand, writing his name on her hand before winking and standing up.

They waited until the shop cleared before Newt came over to Tina and put his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

“Did you have fun while I was signing some books?” he looked up at her with a little smirk on his face as she just laughed and watched him for a couple of seconds with a slight eyebrow raise.

“I got an autograph for a quite good-looking author,” she giggled and walked along with him, out of the shop and followed him down the street.

“Oh, really? I’m surprised that you didn’t run away with him,” Newt laughed, playing along again and just walked along with her, putting his arm around her and waited until the found a little café.

 

Once they had eaten, Newt took Tina’s hand and took her on a little walk but, not towards their hotel.

Instead he took her to the Eiffel Tower and just looked towards her with a slight lopsided grin on his face.

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” he asked her softly.

“No. Not afraid of heights,” she shook her head, and grinned at him.

He nodded once, and took her up to the tower, climbing up until they got as high as they could get, and he just leaned against the bar, holding her either side of his arms.

“I can’t believe we’re in Paris,” she whispered and looked out to the city with a smile on her face, as she just took in the entire view.

“Tina… I wanted to say something,” he leaned forward and just looked towards Paris as well, before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“You know that I love you a lot. I’ve never met someone like you before, and you really make my life a lot better. I love that you travel with me, and you’ve changed my life. So, can I change yours even more, and ask for your hand in marriage?” he whispered and brought out a ring box, holding it in front of her.

“Newt…” she looked towards him and then back to the ring again. “Of course! I would love to marry you,” she turned in his arms, and pressed a kiss to his lips gently with a grin.

“I love you,” he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, before he slipped the ring onto her finger, and apparated them back to the hotel room, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him before she stepped back slightly and looked up at him.

Tina watched him for a couple of seconds, before slipping her dress off and just looking up towards him, in just a slightly lacy, but cute, white bra and panty set and bit her lip slightly.

“I didn’t know what kind of underwear you liked on women, so I just went with something simple and something that I would be comfortable with,” she told him and shrugged slightly.

“Tina it’s perfect,” he whispered and brushed her hair behind her ear.

 

It was the first night that they were intimate with each other. There was more touching, and they didn’t go fully into sex but, there was a lot of touching, some moans and most of it was just Newt giving Tina some more touches, than her touching him but, it was nothing less than perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am enjoying this but, writing so much and coming up with different ideas is hard sometimes


	17. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is eight months pregnant and Newt wont let her do any of the decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from one of my friends, and of course the penguin joke is still being brought up

Tina was laying on the sofa, hand on her baby bump as she just watched Newt for a couple of seconds.

It was one year where she couldn’t really decorate anything. Not with a baby bump in the way. It was the first year that she hadn’t been able to put the star on the tree, and she wasn’t the happiest about it all.

“Why can’t I put the star on the tree?” she pouted up at Newt who just turned to look back at her, a small smile on his face as he raised an eyebrow slightly.

“You can’t strain yourself too much, with the baby,” he told her and came over to put his hand over hers, on the bump. “We don’t want him getting hurt or anything because someone wanted to put a star on top the Christmas Tree,” he teased and kissed the bump.

“He wants his mama to put the star on the tree,” Tina argued and just looked at the bump with a smile tugging at her lips. She already loved their child. Even if the pregnancy hadn’t been planned, and they hadn’t even spoken about having children beforehand.

“I’m sure that he can watch his mama put the star on the tree next year,” Newt pointed out and watched Tina for a couple of seconds. He had no doubts about her abilities to be a mother. He knew that she was going to be perfect, and he knew that she was going to give their child so much love and appreciation.

“He has to wait so long to see that though,” Tina sighed and looked towards Newt with a pout. “He’s due in January, so he has to go through the entire year before he gets to actually celebrate his first Christmas.”

“That’ll be better though. He’ll have more that he can do because he’ll be older,” Newt pointed out with a smile.

“I guess,” Tina nodded and gave a small smile with a shrug. “It kind of sucks that he gets his birthday one side of the year, and then he gets Christmas the other side of the year,” she frowned slightly. “Though that is two months in a row when you think about it with Christmas coming first,” she shrugged slightly.

“I don’t think that it really matters,” Newt told her and shook his head slightly. “He’s still going to have a good birthday and a good Christmas,” he poked Tina’s nose gently and just grinned at her.

“I know,” she nodded and just giggled slightly as she looked to the bump. “He can hear us talking about him, he’s kicking,” she told him and took his hand so that he could feel the kicks against her bump.

Newt smiled and looked down towards the bump with a little laugh.

“Hey little buddy,” he whispered and felt another kick in answer to his voice. “Just one more month, and you’ll be with us. I know that you’re going to be amazing, and I do hope that you’re just like your mama,” he whispered to the bump. “She’s very brave and she’s the most extraordinary witch that I’ve ever met,” he kept speaking.

“I hope that you’re like your dad,” Tina added and ran a hand over the bump gently. “All kind, and gentle. Someone who is sweet and loyal,” she smiled and looked up at Newt with a grin on her face.

They both wanted their baby to be like one another, so they supposed that if their baby had traits of both of them then it would be even better. They would have actual living proof, of how much they loved each other.

“I love you,” Tina told Newt and reached out to run through his hair gently. “I love you so much, and I already love our little baby,” she grinned and looked to the bump again, hand still in Newt’s hair as she just let out a content sigh.

“I love you too,” Newt assured her and kissed her bump again before, pulling her in a gentle hug. “And I love our baby as well. I don’t know what I’m going to really be like as a dad, but I can’t wait to experience parenthood with you.”

“Me neither,” she whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

“I should get back to decorating and not letting you put the star on the tree. Do you want anything though?” he looked towards Tina and tilted his head slightly.

“I want you to put the penguin ornament up. It’s not Christmas without the mini you,” she giggled, and he just rolled his eyes slightly, finding the penguin and looking at it for a couple of seconds. He knew that he was never going to get her to drop the jokes about penguins but, he had his own little jokes as well.

“One of these days, we’ll find a porcupine ornament and have that to put up. So, then we can have a mini you,” he pointed at her with a little smirk on his face, and she just rolled her eyes with a little laugh.

“I’m so glad that nobody cares about porcupines enough to make any ornaments of them. That would take so long, especially with all the different quills and everything else,” she shrugged slightly and watched Newt for a couple of seconds with a giddy smile on her face.

“You know when we have the baby, we’ll have a porcupette,” Newt pointed at her with a teasing grin.

“A what?” she frowned and looked to him, confused.

“Baby porcupines are called porcupettes. And since, you’re a porcupine then our baby will be a porcupette,” he pointed out, a proud smile on his face when he told her about the fact.

“You’re an idiot,” she laughed and shook her head slightly. “Anyway, he’ll be part porcupine and part newt,” she answered him and hummed gently.

“What a strange combination of creatures,” Newt laughed slightly and came over to kiss Tina’s forehead, before going back to decorating the house, while Tina just lay back and stayed with her baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have I been doing this for 17 days? Leave any comments because that would be lovely and much appreciated, even if you just comment the word "SCREAMING" I will be happy


	18. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Newt and Tina's first Christmas with a son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this is a follow up to the last chapter, enjoy!

Tina held an eleven-month-old Nion in her arms and bounced him gently, letting him look around at every bit of Christmas that was everywhere.

The tree was up, lights covering it all and the star on top. This year Tina had done it, since she had kicked up a fuss. This year she had convinced Newt to get even more decorations as well, and among other things, they had a mini stocking hung up on the tree.

The mini stocking was for Nion and read ‘Baby’s first Christmas.’ It was something that Tina had seen and fallen in love with, so of course she managed to convince Newt to buy it with simply a little pout, and he would give in.

Newt watched Tina with Nion with a smile on his face, and just smiled at them both. Nion had his eyes on the tree and all the lights, reaching out and wanting to touch the lights while babbling to himself.

“Present time?” Newt asked them both and sat down by the tree, where a little pile was built up under the tree.

“I think so. What do you think Ni? Do you wanna open your presents?” Tina looked down at their son.

“Ba, ba, la, ba,” Nion babbled and clapped while looking at the lights still. He did seem far more interested in the lights than anything else.

Tina knelt down and sat Nion between her and Newt, before placing a present in front of him.

“Rip it open Nion. Grab hold and then rip,” Tina told him softly.

Nion looked from the present towards Tina, before he grabbed some of the wrapping and ripped it, laughing as he did so, until all of the paper was gone and sitting in front of him was a cuddly toy Niffler.

He giggled again and hugged the Niffler close to him, not interested in the lights any longer. Now he had something to cuddle, that was all that he wanted to do.

 

They spent the next few minutes opening presents and exchanging thanks, with little kisses and some hugs as well.

Nion had ended up with a lot of toys, and some clothes as well, little hats and onesies. Everything that just made Tina grin, and things that she found completely adorable. Most of the things she had chosen.

There was even more when Jacob and Queenie came over, and brought in another bag of presents for all of them.

Newt had decided to make the Christmas Dinner. Without any help from Tina, although Queenie did come in to give him a hand with a couple of things. Both of them knew how badly Tina cooked, and if she had been in charge of Christmas Dinner, everything would have been burnt.

While they cooked, Tina and Jacob played with Nion and he showed Jacob all the different toys that he had gotten, while babbling softly and making little gurgles. Never speaking in complete sentences, but there was the occasional word that made some sense.

When the dinner was ready, Tina helped Nion with his and cut it up into little bits. He mostly had the softer things, the potatoes and some of the vegetables. He had a little bit of meat, but she had to make sure to cut it up small.

“Nice food Nion?” Tina asked him softly and smiled at him.

“CAKE!” Nion announced and giggled with a mouthful of potato.

“You’re not having any cake until you’ve finished your dinner,” Tina scolded him gently and just laughed a little before looking towards Newt again. “He gets that from you,” she told him with a giggle.

Newt chuckled and shook his head.

“I highly doubt that’s true,” he laughed and just rolled his eyes slightly as he watched his son chewing on his dinner.

Tina raised an eyebrow at him and just laughed to herself as she finished off feeding Nion, and then went to eat her own dinner. She had gotten used to her food being a little colder than usual, since she had been feeding Nion most days.

“We’ll have dessert soon,” Jacob told his little nephew with a grin on his face. “I made something special for all of us. A chocolate cake for today, and next year I can bring over some Latkes for Hanukkah if you’d like Tina,” Jacob suggested.

Tina nodded in return.

“That would be great. I hope that we can teach Nion about Hanukkah when he’s a little older to understand it,” she grinned and ruffled her son’s hair gently. “Queenie, wanna help me wash up?” she asked and flicked her wand to clear up all the plates and guide them into the kitchen.

 

The girls stayed out in the kitchen, cleaning up while the boys all just spoke about the different creatures and played with all the little toys that Nion had gotten, while Nion watched them and laughed, imagining his toys being alive.

They all ate their cake together, Tina letting Nion eat it for himself and watched as the cake got more all over his hands and his face than actually in his mouth. He did manage to make a lot of mess, and looked over at everyone else’s cake with big eyes.

“You can’t have anyone else’s cake Ni,” Tina laughed and used magic to clean him up when all the cake was gone. “You’re like a little Niffler. All greedy and on the look out for loads of things that make you happy,” she smiled softly.

They spent the rest of the day all just talking together, and playing games. Most of them were to entertain Nion, and Queenie had used a spell to make it look like the toys were moving on their own, while everyone else made little voices and acted out different scenes that they had invented.

Nion watched fascinated and clapped along to all the different things that his toys seemed to be saying to each other, giggling and just reaching out to cuddle most of them when they would tell him that they loved him.

It was a successful first Christmas for Nion, and Tina was more than happy to be able to include more Hanukkah based activities as he grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 drabbles done! 7 more to go! i actually do need some more prompts (at least 5) so if anyone has any requests at all, please leave them and I'll give you a shoutout


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt takes Tina to England to spend Christmas with his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from my friend

Newt had invited Tina to spend Christmas with him and his family. She was a little nervous about it, which was true in any social situation that she was forced into but, she was going to go for Newt. There was something about him that made it difficult to say no, and she had met his family briefly beforehand. She just hadn’t expected to be offered to spend Christmas with them.

They had travelled by ship, Newt making sure to take Tina up on the deck a couple of times. He wanted her to take in all the sights, instead of staying cooped up in their room and in his case. He really was quite excited about seeing his family and she couldn’t help but, find that completely adorable.

They spent a few days on the ship, just feeding the creatures, talking and spending some time being intimate with each other in the comfort of their room, and a spell that made sure nobody could walk in or hear them.

 

When they got to England and stepped off of the ship, Newt took Tina’s hand and just pulled her towards an alley so that they could apparate to the home, rather than take any sort of transport. It was quicker, and Tina could tell that Newt was eager to see his family again.

He linked arms with her and strolled up to the front door. It was the first time that Tina had ever seen his house. It was quite big, and fancy. It wasn’t what she had expected, since Newt’s cottage that he lived in by himself was cosy and small.

“I can’t wait to show you the hippogriffs,” Newt grinned and knocked on the door, before pressing a kiss to Tina’s cheek gently.

“I’d like the chance to get to see one up close. I’ve never seen one before,” she told him and squeezed his hand gently.

The door swung open, and a woman who was shorter than Newt, but still had his features, stood there. There was no doubt that it was Newt’s mother, and she just beamed up at her son, in the same way that Newt would smile at his creatures.

“Newton! I’m so glad that you could make it!” his mother hugged him tightly and then turned to Tina. “And Tina, it’s so lovely to see you again my dear. I hope we get to talk some more this time. We didn’t get a chance to chat so much at your wedding,” she hugged Tina and gave a gentle kiss to the Auror’s forehead.

“It’s nice to see you too Mrs Scamander,” Tina answered and smiled at her mother-in-law.

“Oh please, you can call me Juliet. Don’t bother with this Mrs Scamander nonsense,” she laughed and waved Tina’s comment off gently, before getting the couple inside.

Once they had put their bags into their room, Newt took Tina’s hand and led her downstairs into the kitchen where Juliet was already making some hot drinks for all of them.

“Your brother is due to be home later today as well. We’ll have a proper family Christmas, and you are part of this family too now Tina dear,” she pointed towards Tina with a smile on her face.

“I was just going to take Tina down to meet the hippogriffs. We won’t be long. Be back before the drinks get cold,” Newt promised and guided Tina towards the door to the garden, leading her down towards the wooden barn.

“Do you remember how to greet a hippogriff?” Newt asked her as he opened the barn door, and a lot of heads looked up at once, all of them excited to see Newt.

“You bow, and then wait for them to bow back. Then you can go over slowly and pet them,” she answered with a small nod. She had been briefed a few times on what to do with a hippogriff and looked quite proud that she had remembered.

Newt nodded, and soon enough Tina had gained the trust of the hippogriff that he had let out of the pen, stroking the gingery feathers and just smiling when she was nuzzled by the creature’s beak. Newt had explained that his name was Oz, and that he was Newt’s hippogriff.

 

They spent the next few days with the build up to Christmas.

Newt had been sneaking bits of chocolate when he thought that nobody was looking, Tina had been shown almost every single baby photo of Newt that Juliet could find, much to Newt’s embarrassment and protest. They had spent some time with the creatures, and even had a few kisses underneath the mistletoe.

Tina did enjoy having a family Christmas. There was a lot of fun, and she spent most of it laughing along with Newt and his family, playing games together and sharing different stories. She especially liked the ones that were about Newt, and all the little things that she could use on him for blackmail.

 

Christmas Day finally arrived, and Tina was almost like a little kid. Just like she normally was when she got to do decorating. She had woken up before Newt. Which was a very rare thing to happen, and shoved him until he eventually opened his eyes.

They spent a couple of minutes, just play fighting and having some cuddles before Newt heard his mother’s footsteps and knew that it was probably the best time to go downstairs into the living room.

He pulled Tina up out of bed, and they both made their way downstairs in their pyjamas before Newt gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her.

“Morning mum! Merry Christmas!” he announced.

“Merry Christmas Newton. And Merry Christmas to you too Tina,” she told the young witch.

“Merry Christmas,” Tina answered with a smile on her face, coming to stand next to Newt and rested her head against him.

 

They spent the rest of the day opening their presents, eating food and sharing more stories and laughs as the day went on. It was the family Christmas that Tina had never had since she had celebrated Hanukkah with her parents, but she liked it. She hoped that she could do it again the year after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading!


	20. Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt hires an assistant and it plays on Tina's mind a lot since she is pretty, and she's younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by Love, Actually. Thank you for my good friend over on Tumblr for putting this idea into my head. I've been wanting to write it since you gave me the idea

Newt’s workload was mostly still the same, but he had brought up the subject of having an assistant to Tina. He thought that it might help, since him and Tina had Nion now, and he was in the toddler stage. Tina had agreed that it was a good idea, and that he should probably have someone hired before Christmas. So, that they get to know what they were doing exactly.

He had gone through several interviews, before he finally found someone that he could hire. Someone that he thought seemed the most enthusiastic for the job.

He brought the assistant home, to introduce her to the creatures and to Tina as well, taking her into the apartment and looking towards his wife first.

“Tina. This is April, she’s going to be my new assistant and help with the creatures. April, this is my wife, and our son Nion,” he explained.

April was quite pretty, Tina had to admit. She was tall, curly black hair and she was younger than Tina. The Auror couldn’t help but, feel a little intimidated by the woman but, she knew that she was only there to help Newt with the creatures.

“Hi there. I hope that you manage to have some fun with the creatures. They can be quite a handful,” Tina answered softly.

“Oh, I’m used to creatures. My mother and father introduced me to quite a few when I was growing up,” April explained with a small shrug. “It’s why Newt here offered me the job. I was the person with the most experience,” she looked to Newt for a second, and Tina caught a glimpse of something that she didn’t like that much.

“I’ll introduce you to the creatures if you like,” Newt suggested, not noticing the little flirtatious smile that April was clearly giving towards him. Tina had noticed it though, and it took everything to not get annoyed at it.

 

She was there a lot of the time, and Tina had been the one that had to look after Nion most of the time as she just watched April flirting with Newt. She would laugh at almost everything that he said, touch his arm and he didn’t even seem to notice. Didn’t really come over to spend any time with Tina or Nion either.

That was something that played on Tina’s mind a lot. Something that just got her mind working overtime, and she mostly just tried not to think about it. Though the more that she did think about it, the worse that the feeling got.

 

She wasn’t really sure just how much more, she could take of watching a prettier, younger, girl flirt with her husband and act like it was nothing. The fact that she did it in front of Tina was hard for her as well.

Most nights, when Newt came to bed and after Tina had put Nion to bed, she would just pretend that she was already asleep. She knew that deep down, Newt hadn’t done anything wrong at all. She knew that it wasn’t his fault. She still had that horrible feeling in her gut though.

Newt just assumed that she was tired. That’s why she was asleep before he came to bed. He had just thought that she was exhausted due to looking after Nion and he didn’t think for a second that she was just overflowing with anxiety and some jealousy as well.

 

It was leading up to Christmas, and Tina had been busy with wrapping presents and looking after Nion, while Newt had been out a couple of times, but most of the time he was just in his case.

April had been there as well, spending most of her time down in the case with Newt, and hadn’t really said two words to Tina. It didn’t exactly help Tina all that much and she did have her head overflowing with even more jealousy and some anxiety as well.

 

Tina went down into the case one day, when she knew that Newt was out somewhere. She couldn’t help but, look around the little shed area and see some photos that Newt had pinned up. Of both of them.

She smiled at them a little, and then looked towards an empty box on his desk, with a label that just said:

_“From Newt.”_

She looked at it for a couple of seconds and bit her lip slightly. She looked up though, when she heard some footsteps and April walked into the shed from the creature enclosure. Tina looked to her for a couple of seconds, eyes going straight towards the necklace around April’s neck. A necklace that looked a lot like it would fit on the empty box on Newt’s desk.

“Oh. Tina. I thought that you were Newt when I heard the case open,” she spoke and just stared at the woman, almost gleeful at the fact that she was wearing something, that Tina could only assume Newt gave to her as a Christmas gift.

“I just came to get something,” Tina answered and picked up a book from the side. It was one of Nion’s story books, and she thought that it was a good enough excuse for a quick escape.

Holding back the tears, Tina turned and left the case, gripping the book in her hand before she let a few tears fall, and a sob escape her lips.

Nion had been asleep, having a nap for a while. He had been asleep for a couple of hours, and Tina had just let him be. Some of the time, she did wake him up but, she didn’t like for Nion to see her crying.

She hadn’t even noticed Newt coming in through the door, as she wiped her eyes slightly and sniffled to herself.

“Tina?” he looked at her concerned and stepped closer, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong, why are you upset?”

“Do you love me?” she answered and looked up at him, tears still stinging her eyes. “Tell me the truth Newt. Do you love me?”

“What? Tina of course, I love you. What’s brought this on love?” he looked at her, frowning slightly and just wanted to do something that would help her. Anything that would help her, would be worth it.

“I’ve just been down in your case,” she bit her lip and sniffled, fresh tears forming and running down her cheeks. “I saw the box. The box that had a necklace in, and she was wearing it,” she pointed down at the case. “You gave her a necklace for Christmas, and you don’t even spend time with me or your son anymore,” she answered and just looked at him.

“Tina…” Newt let out a breath and just cupped her cheeks. “That isn’t what happened. That necklace was meant for you, I promise you. I bought that for you because I haven’t been spending time with you and that was to make up for it. I’m sorry that I’ve been busy.”

Tina kept her gaze on him and choked out a sob, looking away after a couple of seconds and just shook her head for a couple of seconds.

“I thought you were having an affair,” she admitted, her voice small and almost in a whisper as she admitted it. “Because she’s prettier, younger, and she flirts with you. I thought that you were having an affair and that you didn’t love me.”

“Tina…” Newt shook his head and stroked her cheek gently. “That’s not what’s been happening. If she is making you feel like this, then she’s fired. I didn’t know that you felt like this, you should have told me before,” he kissed her forehead gently.

“I’m sorry,” she looked down and bit her bottom lip.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one that’s sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have done something that meant that you weren’t thinking about all of this,” he assured her and just pulled her into a hug. “I should have realised what had happened,” he added.

 

After some time of Newt reassuring Tina of everything, he took her hand and took her down into the case, demanding the necklace back and then firing her on the spot. Somewhere that Tina could see, and hear him.

He gave up on his hunt for an assistant after that. Didn’t want to bother with having one, if it had caused Tina upset. Instead he dedicated most of his time, with Tina and Nion, and let Tina come down to help him with the creatures.

He had taken back the necklace, and replaced it with another one. One that Tina had found prettier, since he felt guilty about giving her the one that April had thought was hers, the one that had made Tina upset.

She opened it on Christmas Day, and wore it every day, only ever taking it off when she showered or when she slept. She kept it out of reach of the Niffler, and she just kept it close to her heart as a reminder of Newt’s love for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I've actually written 20 different drabbles about Newt and Tina


	21. Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina gets a cold during Christmas time and Newt has to look after her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 21! I can't believe I've actually written 21 drabbles. 4 more to go guys!

Winter was mostly fun. Newt and Tina both loved the snow, and they both loved the atmosphere when it led up to Christmas as well.

They had their little traditions of decorating together, Tina would light the Hanukkah candles and, they would mostly just spend a lot of time together. They’d go out in the snow and have snowball fights, go sledging, and they would always go and get a hot cocoa and some gingerbread as well.

It was the only time of year that Tina, didn’t drink a lot of coffee because she wanted a hot cocoa every night, and Newt would always give in and make her one, making sure to add cream and marshmallows, just the way that she liked it.

Sometimes, she even put some chocolate sprinkles on top, just to make it even more chocolatey than it already was.

She still had to work though, and she did enjoy her job. Tina loved her job, and she loved being able to go out and do her Auror duties, and then come back home to her husband and just spend the evening in her pyjamas and warm socks, while drinking hot drinks and eating lots of sweet things.

She had been out most days, with a bit of a cold. Newt didn’t really think anything of it, he just knew that most people got colds that time of year, and he would give her a Pepper Up potion, and hope for the best. Hope that it went away by the time that Christmas came around. The worst thing to happen was for Tina to be sick at Christmas time, and he knew that she didn’t want that either, with how much she loved the holiday season.

 

She had been sent home early from work one day though, and she came in all grumbly and just sat on the sofa, with her arms crossed, a frown on her face and all sniffly.

“Tina?” Newt poked his head out of the kitchen door, and looked over to his wife before, walking over to her. “What are you doing home so early love?”

“They sent me home,” she answered with a lower voice than normal, her nose obviously bunging up the airways and making her sound even more ill. “They say that I’m sick but, I’m not sick!” she answered before sneezing into a tissue.

“I think you are sick because that stuff in the tissue, used to be in your nose,” he answered and kissed her forehead gently before helping to take her coat off.

“I don’t get sick. This is so unfair!” she groaned and just kept the frown on her face, before looking down.

“I think that it’s safe to say you are sick,” he answered and lifted his hand to feel her forehead. “And your temperature feels quite high, so I don’t think that’s a good thing either,” he pointed out before removing her shoes.

She just frowned at him and stuck her tongue out as he lifted her legs, and made her lie down on the sofa instead of just sitting. He didn’t want her to strain herself, and he had it in his head that she needed to rest.   

“What are you doing?” she looked at him with a little frown on her face and tilted her head slightly to the right.

“You need rest. I’ll go and make you some soup, and you just lie back and don’t strain yourself too much,” he told her.

“I’m not sick!” she complained again and just sighed, as Newt put a blanket over her and a pillow under her head.

“You are sick,” Newt poked her in the arm gently and just smiled at her, bringing over a fresh box of tissues before he disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Tina lay where she was for a couple of seconds before she felt a weight on her chest, but when she looked, there was nothing there.

“Dougal?” she whispered slightly before letting out a cough.

The Demiguise became visible, and looked at Tina with big eyes before reaching out with his hand and putting his hand on her head. His eyes went a little wider before he disappeared again, and suddenly there was a wet flannel on her head.

“Thanks Dougal,” she smiled and felt a furry hand pat hers gently, before he came to sit back on her chest and become visible again so that he could watch over her, and get her a tissue whenever she needed on.

Whenever either of them were sick, Dougal liked coming to help her. He liked looking after anyone and most of the time was quite good at it. Sometimes it was like having an overbearing parent, who was too overprotective and just wanted to make sure that their child was completely safe and completely happy.

Newt came back into the room and chuckled slightly at the sight of the Demiguise looking after his wife. He came to sit by Tina, with a bowl of chicken soup and just looked towards her for a couple of seconds.

“Do you want to eat it yourself or do you want me to feed you?” Newt asked softly.

“I’ll eat it myself. I’m not going to be fed, by you or by Dougal,” she smiled towards Newt and then smiled at the Demiguise too before she sat up and took the bowl from her husband.

She sat, sipping at the little spoonsful of soup, until it had gone completely before lying down again and just looking towards Newt with a little sigh.

“I don’t like being sick,” she frowned at him, one hand stroking Dougal’s fur gently.

“I know that you don’t. You’ll get better soon though. You just need rest, and you need some potion. Me and Dougal will look after you, and you’ll be all better in no time,” he told her with a little smile. “And don’t worry if I get sick as well. If that happens then I’ll send an owl to Jacob or Queenie,” he told her.

Tina nodded with a little sigh, before drifting off to sleep and letting the illness be a thing to think about only when she was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I have enough ideas now to last until the last day, so thank you to all those who have sent in any prompts! I have loved getting them, and I hope that you've enjoyed this :)


	22. Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt takes Tina up to Antarctica for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request, however the person who sent the ask was on anonymous, so whoever you are then I hope that you enjoy this

They were traveling again. Most days they travelled, and Tina just asked MACUSA to send her word of anything wherever Newt was taking her. She didn’t mind going out everywhere, and she knew that there would be something for her wherever they went to do with her job. In England, she could get contracts through the Ministry and then all over the world they had some kind of Magical Congress.

It was easier than just saying no to anything that Newt asked her anyway. She never wanted to say no to him, and she loved being able to get out there and see the world for herself. She had seen so much, for someone that had barely left New York until Newt came into her life. He changed her life, and changed her world. He had introduced her to new food, new people, new cultures, and she loved every second of it. Loved every creature that they came across and loved every little experience that she had in every single country or place that they set foot in.

Sometimes he would surprise her with where they went. Other times, he would just let her know so that he could check if she would be up for going there. She normally said yes though, so most of the time he just announced that he gotten them tickets to somewhere.

This time it was tickets to travel down to Antarctica for Christmas. He liked having snow around for Christmas, and he knew that Tina liked it too. He had assured her that it would just be the two of them, (plus the creatures) and that they would be able to just relax, explore a little and have some fun together.

The boat journey was like most of the ones that they went on. They would stick together, make jokes, have sex, and look after the creatures together. All before finally reaching Antarctica and getting to the hotel that Newt had booked for them.

 

Tina as usual, flopped down onto the bed before doing anything else and sunk down into the soft, duck feather pillows that the room provided, pulling them towards her so that she could hug them as Newt just watched her with a little smile on his face.

“You can’t stay in bed the entire time that we’re here,” he told her with a little chuckle as he put the suitcases on the floor where they could find them again.

“I can. Nobody can stop me,” she grinned and closed her eyes, just humming to herself as she felt the warmth of the blanket.

“Is that so?” Newt came over and pulled her legs slightly, earning a yelp from his wife as she looked up at his smirk and just giggled.

“There are lots of things that we can do in this bed,” she raised an eyebrow and just kissed him before he pulled the sheets over them both, and they spent their first hour in Antarctica as close as they could get.

 

The next few hours were spent looking after the creatures and finding somewhere for them both to eat.

Tina had claimed that she had worked up an appetite, and Newt hadn’t complained. He was fond of going out to get food as well, and he knew that Tina needed a meal before she got grumpy because of her being so hungry. The last thing that Newt needed was a grumpy wife, who just wanted food and didn’t laugh at any of his bad jokes.

They eventually found a little restaurant that looked quite romantic, and Newt took her in, making sure to order some wine for them both.

“Are you trying to get me drunk Mr Scamander?” she giggled and sipped at the wine that had been poured into her glass.

“Well, you’re just so cute when you’re drunk Mrs Scamander,” he smirked over the rim of his glass and took a sip before delving right into his meal.

They spent the rest of the evening, on a walk together. She had hooked her arm through his and rested her head against his arm, walking along the snow and just leaving footprints before they got back to the hotel.

 

Newt did have a surprise for Tina the next day. He had brought her out of the hotel, and took her a little away towards a penguin sanctuary. She had held the joke that he reminded her of a penguin for a while now, and he knew that he wanted to get her to meet some as soon as possible. Just so he could prove that they weren’t like him at all.

After going through a little briefing, one of the workers gave Newt and Tina a bucket of fish each and took them out towards the waiting penguins.

The birds all looked up as soon as they heard one of the doors opening, and waddled straight over, eyes on the buckets and opened their wings up.

One penguin in particular, kept following Tina around, even after she had fed him a fish, he wouldn’t leave her alone.

She stopped for a second, and felt something collide with the back of her leg.

Turning around she looked down towards the little penguin that had just walked into her and laughed a little before feeding him another fish.

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” she grinned and knelt down so that she could get to the same height as the bird.

The penguin looked to her and waddled closer, almost hugging her in a way. That was before he climbed into her bucket, so that he could get the rest of the fish.

“Hey! You greedy thing,” Tina laughed and looked down towards the penguin, who just looked to her a little innocently and tilted its head to the side.

Tina managed to carry back the bucket, and put it down so that the penguin could hop out before one of the workers came over, and just looked to the penguin that had caused so much havoc with the fish and being greedy.

“You know most of our penguins have a name. This little guy is one of the newer ones though, and he hasn’t got a name yet. If you’d like then you could name him,” the worker suggested while looking to Tina.

Tina grinned and looked from the penguin, to Newt, and then back to the worker again.

“I’d like to call him Newt,” she told the worker and just smirked a little towards her husband.

“Newt it is,” the worker laughed and wrote it on her clipboard, before letting Newt and Tina leave, waving them off and just watching them both walk away, laughing together, with their arms all around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more left! I have the ideas for all three, I just need to write them all out. Hope that you're enjoying this


	23. Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is at home with Nion, while Newt is off on his travels. However, she hears about an avalanche and knows that it's where Newt is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you all enjoy this one! I love the ones that I write with Nion in them

There were some times where Tina couldn’t come traveling with Newt. She would be busy with MACUSA, or she would have to go stay at home with Nion. She didn’t want to leave him alone after all, and she knew that he was too young to go anywhere that was far to travel.

She didn’t like him not having his dad around, but she always told him that he was away for a little while but, he would be back home soon. She loved having Newt home, but she did have to admit that having some time to just spend alone with her son by themselves was fun as well.

Queenie had come over a couple of days to make sure that they were both eating decent meals. She knew how bad Tina was at cooking, and she knew that if it was up to her sister then they would only be eating take out food, or chocolate. That was something that Queenie knew that Newt wouldn’t like too much.

Whenever Tina was at home with Nion, they spent most of their time building blanket forts, and then she would tell him all sorts of stories. They would lie in the blanket fort together, with the kneazles and she would read Peter Pan to him. Sometimes he would make up his own stories, and she always listened, and nodded along with them.

At the end of the day, Nion would normally fall asleep lying across Tina and Mauler would just stare at him, slightly offended that his favourite sleeping spot had been taken over by a child.

 

It was the same that time around, Tina was lying in the blanket fort with Nion lying with his head rested against Tina’s chest. Mauler, had padded over and just stared for a few moments, his white tail flicking slightly as he stared at the sleeping child. Quite annoyed that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep in one of the places he liked to sleep. Instead, Mauler just curled up between Tina’s thighs and slept there instead.

 

Tina woke up to a tapping on her window. She frowned slightly, as she moved both Nion and her Kneazle and walked over to the window. Hoppy, their grey kneazle, had her eyes fixed on the owl that was at the window, as if she was warning him to go away and leave her humans alone.

“It’s okay Hops,” Tina assured the kneazle, and pet it gently before she opened up the window and took the newspaper from the owl’s beak.

The witch grabbed her want from the side and used lumos to be able to see the newspaper.

The first thing she saw was a headline about an avalanche, and it took her a couple of seconds to realise that the avalanche that the headline had been referring to was where Newt had gone traveling.

“Oh no…” she whispered softly and looked towards the blanket fort where Nion was still fast asleep. “Oh Newt. I hope that you’re okay,” she looked out of the window.

She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep now. She would be up for the rest of the night worrying too much about where Newt was. If he was okay. If he had gotten caught in the avalanche. Or if he got hurt. She didn’t want him hurt. Of course, she didn’t. She also had no idea if she would be able to tell Nion or not. She didn’t want to worry Nion too much. Didn’t want to get him upset and worked up because there had been an avalanche where Newt was. The last thing that she needed was a panicked eight-year-old.

She just waited for a while. Put the newspaper to one side, and went back to lie down in the blanket fort, and just wrapped her arms around Nion, pulling him close to her so that she had something to distract her mind. She had someone that she could focus on. Someone that she could care about, and keep in mind when she let her brain start to play tricks on her.

The last thing that she needed was for her brain to start playing tricks, and making her think worse things than she already was.

 

Nion woke up in the morning, stretching slightly and wriggling out of his mother’s grip before, he looked down towards Mauler.

“Mum?” he poked Tina gently and waited for a couple of seconds before she opened her eyes and looked to her son with a small smile.

“Morning Nion,” she whispered and sat up, ruffling his hair gently as he just observed her for a couple of seconds. It was almost like he knew that something was wrong. Like he knew that she was upset about something.

“When’s dad coming home?” he asked, and Tina sighed a little.

She bit her lip slightly and looked down. She had no idea what she was supposed to tell him. She didn’t know if he was okay. She didn’t even know if she could confirm to Nion that he was coming home.

She opened her mouth to speak, ready to just open up about everything. Tell Nion about the avalanche, and tell him that it happened where Newt had travelled. She needed to tell him all of it, and she couldn’t just lie about everything. She could never lie to her son about anything.

She was interrupted though, when the front door opened and Nion just ran to go and see who was there.

“DAD!” Nion yelled in delight, and ran over to jump on him and give Newt a tight hug, clearly having missed his father.

“Newt?” Tina whispered and came out to the hallway, hands coming up to her mouth when she saw him standing there. He was a little bruised, but otherwise okay.

“Hi Tina,” he smiled at her, still holding onto Nion who had clung onto him like a spider monkey would do.

Tina just burst into a wide smile, and came over to hug them both, tightly wrapping her arms around her husband and placing a kiss to her son’s head. She was just glad that she wouldn’t have to say anything about the avalanche. Glad that she didn’t have to say anything to Nion about it all. She had her boys, and she had them both safe at home. In time for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more to go! I have them both, I just need to write them.


	24. Afraid of Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is spending Christmas with Newt and his family, and he has a surprise in store for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

Tina had been spending Christmas with Newt, his mother and Theseus in England. She quite enjoyed spending time with the Scamanders, and she had formed a very close bond with Newt’s mother. She had shared many stories from Newt’s childhood that Tina found hilarious, and she loved knowing every little detail about her husband.

Theseus had also helped with some embarrassing stories and made sure to make Newt turn as red as a tomato for most of them. Tina just laughed along and squeezed Newt’s hand slightly. She knew that if he was too embarrassed and didn’t like her hearing things then he would have said. She never wanted to make him feel uncomfortable on purpose.

They had gotten to a point where they all wanted to settle down and have some tea, with Newt and Tina offering to go and make it.

Tina had left first, going out into the kitchen and starting to boil the water. That was until she felt a hand sneaking up her leg, and she turned around to see Newt there, playful smirk on his face as he just raised an eyebrow.

“Your mother is just in the next room,” she told him with a little laugh and rolled her eyes slightly, not stopping him.

“They wouldn’t walk in, and anyway I know that you like a little fondle in the kitchen,” he kissed her jaw gently.

Tina let out a small hum and just looked up at him with a little giggle. It was the last thing that she had expected, though she wasn’t completely surprised. She knew for a fact that her husband could get a little frisky from time to time. She wasn’t going to be the one to stop him either.

“You are terrible,” she rolled her eyes and just looked up at him, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing him gently.

“And you married me,” he pointed out and moved his lips to kiss down her neck and nipped slightly in places, particularly her pulse point.

She let out a soft hum again and closed her eyes. He knew exactly what to do to tease her and she was glad that he did know that. He knew how to get her to smile, knew how to get her to kiss him and he knew how to get her to moan as well, which he would argue was one of the better things that he knew how to get her to do.

“I love you, “Tina whispered and ran her hand through his hair as he just stepped back and watched her for a couple of seconds, raising an eyebrow.

“I love you too,” Newt grinned and kissed her cheek, nuzzling it slightly and just wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Let’s get this tea done. You can finish pouring up and then I’ll get the biscuits. I do have to pop to see the hippogriffs for a little bit as well,” he told her and poked her nose gently with a little hum escaping his lips.

“See you in a second,” she grinned and poured the mugs of tea before putting them all on the tray, and taking them into the living room again.

“Thank you Tina dear,” Julie, Newt’s mother told her and picked up one of the mugs, along with Theseus.

Newt came back in a couple of seconds later with a tray of biscuits, and sat next to Tina, putting his arm around her and just smiling. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, and nuzzled it gently with a hum.

“What took you both so long?” Theseus looked towards his brother with a slight eyebrow raise, and a smirk coming onto his face, as if he knew exactly what they had gotten up to while they were in the kitchen.

“Tina is useless at making tea. She’s American,” Newt chuckled and earned a soft whack from his wife.

“Not useless,” she muttered and rolled her eyes slightly.

They all finished off their tea and their biscuits, before Newt tugged on Tina’s hand.

“I want to show you something,” he whispered and took her out towards the garden, towards where the hippogriffs normally stood.

“What are you showing me?” she looked towards him, and didn’t get an answer as Newt just brought her around the corner.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a sleigh standing in the middle of the garden, and harnessed up in front of it was eight hippogriffs. All of them had reindeer antlers on their heads, much to their annoyance.

“You did this for me?” Tina looked up towards Newt with a little giggle before, looking back to the hippogriffs and grinning.

“Come on, you can come over,” Newt tugged over towards the sleigh and sat on one of the seats, letting her sit next to her.

He picked up the reins in front of them and tugged on them slightly, causing the hippogriffs to start walking. They sped up, getting into a gallop before they all took off in flight and Tina let out a little yelp as they rose higher and higher.

They flew for a few moments and Tina laughed as she just clung onto Newt, and watched the ground get further away from them. She had no idea how he managed to even train them to do this. She knew that hippogriffs could fly, but she imagined that he must have had this all planned for months.

Once they landed, Tina just grinned at him and hopped out of the sleigh before going towards the hippogriffs and stroking them all. They had gotten used to her now. She didn’t need to bow every time that she came towards them, she just needed to go over and stroke them gently.

 

Newt hugged her and kissed her cheek gently, standing in the snow with her and just humming softly as he looked at the hippogriffs who were now grazing, and had knocked the reindeer antlers off of themselves.

“Merry Christmas Tina.”

“Merry Christmas Newt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve! Happy Christmas to all of you!


	25. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year, and a new life is brought into the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last one! Posting it early because I wont be here on Christmas Day! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Holidays to those who don't!

The New Year had rolled in and Tina was still getting little cravings for turkey sandwiches every now and then, which Newt gladly made for her seeing as she was almost nine months pregnant. Their baby had been promised to them in the second week on January. So, she was quite big now and Newt didn’t want her straining herself too much. He was waiting on her hand and food and she both liked and hated it.

The snow had gotten quite bad, but Tina didn’t take much notice of it. She was laying on the sofa, book in her hands as she read and kept her concentration on the book. She read a lot more now that she was pregnant and unable to work.

Most days for her consisted of laying around, reading a book, eating and occasionally using the bathroom. She couldn’t have coffee unless it was de-caff, and she had developed a slight distaste for hot dogs.

“You really don’t like me having my two favourite food and drink items, do you?” she giggled as she strokes her baby bump gently. She talked to the bump a lot of the time. Mostly when Newt was busy with something, his current job being washing up the dishes from their little dinner.

She looked towards the window for a second at the falling snow and let out a small sigh, glad to be warm and in her house. She didn’t envy anyone that was going out in that weather. It looked like it was a blizzard, and she knew that not many people were going to be able to get around in fear of what would happen to them.

“We’ll just stay in here in the warmth,” she told the bump and grinned to herself before closing her eyes slightly. “It’s warm and you have your papa here as well. He can come in and tell you lots of stories once he’s finished with his work,” she explained and just smiled to herself.

“My little baby-,” she stopped for a second when she felt something. She frowned slightly and looked to the bump, confused and a little scared.

The next thing that she knew was that she felt a little wet patch, seeping through the front of her maternity pants.

“Shit…” she looked down and then back up towards the kitchen, sitting up slightly and screwed her face up as a contraction hit.

“Newt!” she called out towards the kitchen, holding her belly.

“Tina?” he ran into the living room, and immediately knelt down in front of her, hands reaching out to the bump and ready to spring into action if she needed him to do anything for her.

“I think my water just broke,” she looked at him, face completely serious before she let out a small groan in pain.

“Oh. Tina. Um…” Newt spluttered for a few seconds, looking out towards the blizzard and then back to his wife, who looked like she was in more pain than he cared to go through. It didn’t look pleasant, he could admit that for sure.

“Help me!” she looked to him and reached out her hand slightly. “Our baby is coming, and he’s early. We need to do something,” she told him and just looked at him with panic in her eyes. She knew that no healers were going to be able to get out in this weather.

“It’ll be okay. I’ve got you,” he assured and started pulling down her pants, and underwear.

Newt quickly accioed some towels, and then looked towards Tina and bit his lip slightly.

“You’ll be okay. I’ll help you this. I’ve delivered babies before,” he told her and gave her a quick, lopsided and slightly panicked smile.

“You have delivered Moon Calfs and Graphorns!” she practically shouted at him, the hormones taking over and making her a little more than a bit irritable.

“It will be exactly the same. Don’t you worry about a thing Tina,” he assured and just smiled at her slightly and reached out to take one of her hands, squeezing it slightly before just keeping an eye on her face.

 

It was a long and slightly hard birth. Most of it involved Tina screaming, and telling Newt all sorts of things. She was swearing at him, and she had told him that she hated him a couple of times. All of it wrapping up in her being hormonal and emotional, just wanting the birth to be over.

After a few hours, Newt held a perfect baby boy, wrapped in a towel and was getting quite emotional. He had tears in his eyes, and waited for Tina to calm down a little, waited for her to get her breath back.

Once he made sure that she was okay, he stood and sat down next to her. He held the little boy in his arms and just kissed the top of Tina’s head.

“Look at our little baby,” he whispered and Tina just grinned, looking at the new life that they had brought into the world together.

“What do you think that we should name him?” Newt looked towards his wife with a grin on his face, tears stinging his eyes slightly before he looked back down towards their son who was observing his parents, with big brown eyes.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged slightly. “I thought that I would know when I saw his face but, I don’t know what we could name him,” she spoke softly.

“I read a name somewhere once. Nion. It’s quite unique but, I really like it,” he whispered and kissed Tina’s cheek gently and smiled.

“Nion Scamander,” she spoke and looked to their son again. “I think that’s perfect. He’s perfect. You’re perfect. My perfect family,” she grinned and rested her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

“Get some sleep. I’ll stay up with him and we can send Queenie a letter when the blizzard stops. I know that she’ll be dying to meet her little nephew,” he nodded and just watched Nion as he yawned, and joined his mother in sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read all 25, well done! 
> 
> I loved doing this project but, I am also so glad that its over so that I don't have to think of this anymore and I can work on my Princess Tina fic in my own time

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think, and leave some suggestions for things that you might want to see. I have a couple of things planned already but, ideas and prompts are always fun to get


End file.
